Tales of Zatanna: Volume One
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: A young Magician named Zatanna was born to fulfill her destiny in saving the innocents and fighting the forces of evil. Join as Zatanna and friends fight the evil that appears in the dark in all 22 excited, charming, and witty episodes packed with combat!
1. Episode 1: Abracadabra Part I

**Tales Of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter One

"Abracadabra Part One"

2 years ago, I discovered something unbelievably wrong with me. I started to feel different, I changed forever. I attended a Californian university for being a person in entertainment. I always enjoyed expressing thoughts and feelings and entertaining people through dramatic arts. Ever since I was nine, I wanted to show the world the secrets of magic in being a magician. I was stupid, I didn't mean for this to happen.

I remember the day as clear as water. The musky smell of old books and dust filled my big history class. It was a very humid and gross air to breath. I sat at the very top in the classroom. Not many people showed up to class to take their finals. We were studying ancient mythology. Then it hit me literally, a blue orb of lightning floated in front of me. Then it struck my chest. I felt some power serge rush through me, going through the blood flow in my veins.

I got home that evening feeling 'not myself' and thought of every possible way how no one could see the orb that hit me. Then it came to me again, the powerful feeling that I can do anything. I waved my hand in anger and a light spark of flame floated in mid air. I stared at it for a few seconds and it moved up and down slowly before my eyes. It was such a beautiful little ball of fiery light. Then, it moved quickly, hitting a painting on the wall, burning it up and falling to the ground in bursting flames. I can't believe it, I used magic, and I had to sit down because of all the excitement. "WOW, that was so cool" I remembered me saying. Since that day, I have been searching for answers by trying to find my apparently 'missing father.' He must know all the answers.

I finally got my gig in being a magician. I work in a massive theatre in California. I am still looking for my father, but I can't find anyone who knows of his whereabouts. But I have other problems; Killer Frost is in town, nicknamed Frost. And she won't rest until I have breathed my very last mortal breath. My last confrontation with her, she mentioned that I was born for a certain reason. I have a destiny to fulfill a 'Legacy, to save the innocents, and face to ultimate battle'. I've been told by many other villains that I have been destined to save the world from the creatures in the night. For the past few days, I have been tracking down Frost because she has the answers to my questions, I just know it.

Today, my magician act has to be the best I have ever done because most of the money is going to a charity. I am hoping that nothing goes wrong. I walked to my mirror in my dressing room and looked at the curls in my hair that went all the way down to the middle of my back. I am wearing a black vest with 3 white buttons, and a little black skirt with my Magician hat on. What people never knew is that that, my acts were real, the magic was real. Not a lot of people can say that everytime.

Just last week, I pulled Mr. Cuddles (my bunny) out of my magician hat. without people knowing that Mr. Cuddles was actually in my apartment. Throughout my two years of learning how to use magic, I have gained skills to control the element of fire and how to transport items to different places with just a simple command.

I walked towards the stage with the cheering audience and the bright lights beaming in my squinting eyes. I smiled and waved to the audience who were cheering for me loudly. "Witness my friends, my friend, my pet, Mr. Cuddles come out of my hat that is on my head. I lifted my hat off my head and started to shake it, so that people knew it was empty. I then moved my hand over the hat and said

"Abracadabra!" I said

Then, My white fluffy bunny came out and fell onto my hand. The whole theater screamed with excitement and they all cheered for me again. Then for my next act, I through my hat in the air and lit it up in fire in mid air. Everyone started to get really excited and all clapped so amazed. Then in a split second, my hat turned into a gigantic ice block.

"WOW!" the audience cheered.

I only knew one thing, Frost. I smiled and looked in the audience for Frost. But all I heard was the piercing laugh that echoed in the audience. A morbid chill attacked my spin. She was here to get me!

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	2. Episode 2: Abracadabra Part II

**Tales of Zatanna : Volume One**

Chapter 2

"Abracadabra Part Two"

About a few moments later after my act, I got my pay, changed my clothes and put my leather jacket on. I went out the back door so that I can hit a short cut. What was I thinking going down an alley, that just screams attack! When walking down the alley way, I heard a scream in the distance. My spidey sense is tingling...

I looked forward, an old garbage can that was rolling on the ground by the fierce wind. The sound of rocks crunching under the can filled the alley. I looked ahead and noticed the girl lying on the cement crying. I ran up to her and bent down to place my hand on her back to see her face. No one was around the area, no one was attacking her. She then stopped crying, and got up to face me. She smiled and started to laugh when her eyes turned yellow. "Clever, you're a Shape-Shifter" I said.

"So you're Zatanna, interesting" the demon said. "Frost will be pleased that you live close to town" she laughed. I looked ahead from the Shape-Shifter where the streets light shinned an opening from the alley.

"Tell your Frost that I am done fooling around, if she wants me, she will have to come and get me" I taunted back. The Shape-Shifter started to laugh and slowly slip into the shadows of the alley.

It took about 15 minutes until I got to my apartment. I love to decorate my home with the new designs . I threw my keys on the side oak table beside mu half broken steal door with the number 214 falling off. I walked to my kitchen turned on the lights and opened my black fridge to pull out a water bottle.

I stuffed my hair into a pony tail and picked up my spell book. I've had it since I was just born. Apparently it was used through generations and generations in my family. Everyday I use the protection spell so no evil tries to get into my home. The spell book holds information about all sorts of super Villian's and other creatures. For example, Brainiac who was defeated by Batman a couple of years ago. I wish I could meet those other Super heroes that have special abilities like me.

I sat down on my carpet in front of my TV and read the spell in my book to protect my doors. "Viscrasa dartova ostello." I shouted. A big green ray shone out of my spell book and it beamed to the doors and windows. I was finally safe at home today. I sighed and closed up my spell book so that I can watch TV. I started to eat my chips I placed on the side table next to my chair. I glanced at the clock and it said "10:00 PM". I was so excited because everyday at this time I watch the channel 3 news to see updates on the mysterious bank robbers.

I've been so close to breaking into Frost's layer, but for some reason my fire can't melt her ice barrier. Interesting...?

My magic powers aren't that strong yet, I still have to practice with my magic. Magic is very hard learning process, you need to be able to control your mind and be strongly focused and relaxed.

Villains say that I am pretty good at mu magic, I have never lost during a fight, mostly because they are bank robbers, not supernatural beings. While watching TV news the news girl said that their were reports at the Sundial Bank that a robbery is taking place at this moment and their are 20 hostages. I am so excited that this might be Frost!

I quickly turned to my bedroom, but on my Magician clothes and wore my hat. Locked my door and ran down the streets of California to find the Bank. "Abracadabra" I said, and I transported to the Bank of Sundial. I called one of the cops to ask what had happened "Um, detective, what happened?" I asked with a charm. He turned around and looked right into my eyes. "ma mm I f you could just stay behind the yellow tape, that would be great" he said. I started to try and think of what I was going to say.

"My husband is in there" I lied. He looked at me and started to laugh until he couldn't breathe. "You don't lie a lot, do you?" he smiled. I giggled and nodded my head in embarrassment. "Okay, I am a social worker, and I know that thief in there, I'm just asking if I could go in and talk the person in there" I said. He looked at me serious now, and he talked into his walky-talky "Theres a woman here asking if she can talk to the woman who is robbing the bank. She says she's from Homeland security" Detective Harris said.

"You can go in" he said leading the way. I smiled and walked like a proper lady up the long and big stairs of the bank. I opened the wide and tall doors to go into the bank. Killer Frost stood in front of me with her evil smile, laughing at my appearance.

"Hunny, I think you're a little to late" she smiled. A icy fog came out of her mouth while she spoke and freezing the air like an cold air conditioner. I started to think of ways I could kick her frozen ass.

"Darling, you don't know me well enough to be able to beat me" said Frost. I let out a laugh and said, "Oh don't worry, I did my homework, I know who you are" I said. Frost picked up a hostage from behind the counter and lifted him up from his arm. "That spell book is so not updated, I've learned new ways, I am much stronger" She said laughing with confidence. I tilted my hat to start my magic. I lifted my hands in the air and a fire ball the size of the base-ball shot out and flew right to Frost. Frost blocked it with her hand and it turned to water that fell to the ground.

I was nervous what i was going to do next. I tried to make it look like I didn't have a plan and I did. I remember one day when I read a spell to slow down your enemy. "guess what, think fast" I said. She looked surprised and I said my spell. Frost started to slow down and I had a chance to move everyone out of the bank. I noticed that Frost was breaking out of the spell and I had to move quick.

I got everyone out and walked pass Detective Harris. "Good night" I winked. I walked away from all the news reporters and went down a dark alley. I smiled from a days good work and sprinkled pixie dust on me so I would transport back to my house.

Detective Harris looked for me, but he couldn't find me. "who is that girl?" he asked himself.

I knew that Frost got away before the cops got her, and I still have unfinished business with her. Questions I have need answers, I will get them, soon.


	3. Episode 3: Its going to be Frosty

**Tales Of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 3

"It's going to be Frosty"

The streets of L.A at night can be a dangerous place to be. All sorts of danger awaits for innocents. Thats when I came in, I always get a bad guy every night to save the innocents of the world. Tonight, I plan to search for answers to where Frost has been these last couple of days. Ever since the bank robbery, I haven't seen her or the shape shifters.

I sat down in the living room of my apartment and pet my cat Angel. She is all black and has the most precious eyes and the most soft fur I have ever felt. I opened my spell book and started to search for how Frost became the way she was now. It took about two minutes to find information on her, apparently she was madly in love with this scientist and he broke her heart. She some how trapped herself in a ice chamber, and somehow survived. Making her body Ice, and having supernatural powers attacking men with vengeance. But for some reason, she wants me dead so much. She fell to the darkness, like so many people do.

She walked along side with Mr. Freeze, but he left her and betrayed her. She went on a battle between girls and boys. She didn't care if the people were evil or good, as long as men will die. But I don't care, I wont let her hurt innocent people just because they are a different sex. He ultimate plan has been very clear to me, she wants the world made out of ice.

I closed the book up and started to practice my magic. One thing that a Witch must know, is that they should have high magical powers to fend off or destroy the demons and creatures of evil. Some like Frost, who has turned, from good to evil.

But then, something was whispered in my head. A voice that sounded like I knew it and sweet. One I know I heard before. it said that Killer Frost was defeated before from absorbing to much heat. That voice, I know who it is, I think.

While dazing off into thinking who might of that been, sirens from cop cars made noise, going down the streets. I knew someone was in trouble, who wasn't these days. When ever the sweet sound of cop sirens go off in the distance, it means business. I grabbed my stuff and sprinkled some magic dust over me. I landed right behind someone I already knew, Detective Harris. I don't know why, but I was happy to see him near and healthy. He looked to where I am, and started to ask questions.

"Where did you come from?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up beside him. "so, what's happening?" I asked with hesitation. He looked at me with curious eyes and looked up at the gigantic ice cube that stood in front of us. "Oh, thats it" I said in shock. What has Frost done now to L.A. She's destroying buildings and killing innocent people. I have something to say, you would think that people would tell that I am a super hero and I have magical powers. To people's eyes, I have a spell that makes them think that I am someone else. So they don't know who I am, when I am not fighting. Only Detective Harris knows who I am, in my human identity. But, he doesn't know that I am the one that stops villains. If he knew, that wouldn't only just destroy a future friendship, but trust and loyalty.

The full moon shone brightly on the massive Ice in the middle of L.A. Frost stood ontop on one of the Business bulding beside me. He laugh cackled throught the area. The ice started to crakc and crumble into ice demons with iciclies for hands. They started to attack humans and kill them. I pushed Detective Harris out of the way, and he just missed a huge Ice crumble that was coming his way.

I ran to the Ice demons and started to through fire balls at them so they would melt into water. I looked up and saw Frost laughing some more. She jumped down and landed on a garbage box. bending and making a big dent in the middle of it. She placed her hand out in front of her like she was blowing a kiss and blew icey wind out of her cold mouth. The streets started to freeze up and make it like a big ice ring.

She made her feet turn into ice skies and jumped on the road. She slid down the streets, knocking people down to the ground, hurting them. I jumped into a store and grabbed a snow board. I used my magic to make it slid down the streets. I found Frost and chased her down to the end of Willowberg St. I caught up and shot her ice skies with fire, making her fall over and land face first on the ice.

"You slimy bitch!" she screamed. Frost stood up and created a big ice tower in the middle of L.A. It grew bigger and bigger until it was able to be seen in space. She started to laugh as she walked into the tower and blocked it with a magical force, unbreakable.

I finished off all the ice demons, and helped Detective Harris, who didn't see anything, up. He has a cut that bled down from his forehead to his chin. I took a napkin that was in my pocket and placed it on his head, whipping the blood off. "What happened?" he asked. I looked at him, and then the frozen streets, with the big tower of ice right in the middle of the city. "A lot!" I giggled.

I helped him up from the wet ground and an ambulance drove up to us. "You should go" I said, pointing to the car. He smiled with confusion and went into the driving away hospital car. Then, I used my magic dust to leave back to my apartment from another day of good work.

BACK AT FROSTS LAYER:

"The plan is in action" said mysterious voice.

Frost walked up to the person in the shadow and said.

"Yes, and she won't see it coming"

The person in the shadows started to laugh.


	4. Episode 4: Mysterious Dreams

**Tale Of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 4

"Mysterious Dreams"

I've been having these dreams lately, of childhood memories that you don't want to remember. Past events that should stay buried in the back of ones mind. Every night I have this dream, back when I was about six. Sleeping away at night during a massive storm. The sounds of tree branches scratching and creating shadows that creep on my walls. The old horse wall paper falling off the wall, making it look retro. The rain rapidly hitting my window, creating a loud but soothing to the ears.

All was peaceful and calm surrounding me. My beautiful collectible dolls sat facing me with their glass smiles on top of my old oak dresser. Lightning streaking the heavenly night sky, in an endless glow of fascination. Mother nature renewing her self, watering her creations with love. The stars were shinning so bright that they shone through the darkness of the midnight storm clouds.

I woke to the screaming winds, banging my bedroom windows. I pulled myself out of the warm blankets. Tip-toeing to my destination, the door. I found a sign of relief that I was surrounded by light provided by the lightning. I've been always scared of the dark. I opened my door slightly, so I could peak down to my parents room. Then I saw them, standing their in the middle of the door way, speaking to each other. There was my father, and this cloaked person. I couldn't see the face, it was covered by the darkness of the robes hood. To me, he looked like grim reaper or something.

I saw it with my own eyes, Dad signing a contract with this person. I didn't know what it was for, but he looked depressed. After the person in the robe left in a blink of an eye. He faced my mother (who was in bed) in sadness. Then, I woke up.

I always have this dream, I don't know what it meant. I think now that it has to do with something that my dad signed that night is why he isn't here. A demon was there that night, talking to my father, for what reason?

I have been always afraid of the dark, now that I know what lurks in the shadows.. demons.. lot's of them

and I am Chosen to stop them.. and I will.

_**NEXT TIME:**_

Stay tuned for the Halloween special next chapter!

Thanks for reading


	5. Episode 5: Halloween

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One **

Chapter 5

"Halloween"

Today is the day, when kids dress up in their costumes. Today is the day, when a scary amount of demons walk the earth. Today is the day, when magic went wrong.

I pulled my spell book out and placed it on my kitchen counter. Walking to my bedroom, I changed into my magician outfit. I through my other clothes in the blue plastic laundry bin beside my king size bed. Living in the poor side of town has its advantages, well it actually doesn't. What I meant to say, is that it has its disadvantages. When I first got this apartment from when I saved up some money from my gig, I didn't think about my surroundings. I was just fully focused on finding my dad.

I stopped day dreaming and kissed my cat angel, pet her once, and closed my bedroom door. I walked through the little hallway that led to my living room. I started to look at the pictures I had when I was little. There are Ones when I was first born, to when I was 1, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and then, it stopped. There were no more pictures with my dad in them. That contuses dream must have an important meaning to where my dad is.

I stepped into my living room and grabbed my coat and magic hat. I couldn't absolutely forget my hat that is a big part of my act tonight. I closed the door and walked away. I walked down the streets of L.A and walked into my theatre to where I perform. After my performance and the crowd cheering for me happily, I noticed one fan was different from the others. This one was wearing a costume.

I stepped down the main foyer, and checked out at the front table. The fancy music is playing and I was stepping on the red carpet that led to the exit. Then he came to me, the audience member that was wearing a costume.

"Excuse me, can I get through" I said with a soft voice and a smile on my face. He turned to me and didn't even twitch an emotion on his face.

"Are you Zatanna?" he asked politely. I looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes" I answered. He looked at me and finally smiled.

"Aren't you a little too old for wearing a costume. Let me guess, bat boy?" I asked laughing, but looking into his intense eyes.

"Close, Batman" he said.

My mouth dropped with shock. "You're Batman?" I pretty much screamed with excitement. I am totally embarrassing myself.

"The first and only one" he said. I nodded my head, still staring into his eyes.

"What makes you come to little ole' L.A?" I asked him with delight in my shaky voice.

He fixed his posture and looked into my eyes so intensely that I had to look somewhere else.

"I'm here to save you" he said. I looked back into his eyes and laughed.

"And from what?" I asked laughing and looking at the little kids running around in their costumes.

"Well, I am aware of your gift and I have been sent by one of the justice league. One of our friends had a vision you were in great danger. It's a danger that could cost you your life. All of magic will look like it's only used for evil" he explained with no breathing breaks.

"You mean that someone is after magic?" I asked in confusion. He shook his head and looked into the dark blue depths of my eyes.

"No, someone is trying to frame you, by using your own magic" he said. I looked at him for a moment, thinking of how someone could. Then it came to me, the only words I said before running out the front door was "My book!" I realized, I ran out the door and Batman followed. He came around the dark corner with me and I hugged him on the side so he would transport with me. I sprinkled dust over our heads and we landed on the floor of my apartment hallway. I quickly tried to find my keys but I couldn't. I use my hands to shock a fire ball to break down my door.

Batman and I ran into my apartment and quickly looked around. This is so embarrassing, my apartment it totally messy and I have the Batman in my house. We turned to the kitchen counter to where my book was and nothing was there. We searched all around the house, but no sign of my spell book. We looked in the living room and the window was all frosted up. Batman looked close and it said "It's going to be a fun Halloween!"

"Oh no, Frost stole my book and is going to frame me and do something bad with magic!"

I am going to kick her ass!

**NEXT TIME:**

Stay tuned for the continuation of the Halloween Special!


	6. Episode 6: Trick Or Hex?

**Tales Of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 6

"Trick or Hex?"

* * *

**Previously**

Zatanna meets Batman for the first time. Batman tells Zatanna that he came because on of his Justice League friends had a vision. The vision consist of danger for magic. If it was revealed that magic was real, the whole magic realm could be destroyed and evil would win.

* * *

Now...

Batman and Zatanna looked at the message on the frosty window and looked back at each other. "What do we do?" I asked to Batman who was thinking for an solution. He looked at me with an serious face and then let out a smile. "We are going to have to find Killer Frost" he said.

Killer Frost, to two words that put chills and goosebumps down your arms and legs. She still has that big Ice Tower in the middle of L.A, just waiting for me to attack. I am not ready to attack yet because I know she has something planned for me. Besides, she has my spell book, what else am I supposed to do without it. That is my family spell book, passed down from generations to mine.

I held on to Batman's arm and sprinkled magic dust over us, which made us land to where Frost's Tower was. Still, people circled the Tower of ice which let out cold air around it. Batman looked up at the top and noticed someone standing at the top. "Who's up there?" Batman asked me. I looked up and held my hat on because the wind was picking up. "That's are frost" I said with my hair blowing in my face.

Frost cackled as she read my spells out loud. All the little kids and their parents in costumes looked up at frost who was saying spells. "Kids who mock, the demons of the earth, kneel before me, as I am your royal Queen" she laughed. All the childern started to turn into demons and run around the streets screaming, looking for victims. I looked at Batman and he had turned into a actual bat. I guess because he was wearing a bat costume, he turned into one. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit, I know it's bad, but I couldn't help it!

I looked up back at Frost who was laughing and looking at her little creatures, who were really kids. I didn't know how to get the book back, she was all the way up at the top of the tower. Then, I just realized that I could use my magic dust to get me up at the top. I sprinkled the magic dust over my head. I went to the top of the tower but was pushed away by a magical force that was protecting the tower from any magic. I fell to the ground from the force and lifted myself up and dusted my shirt off.

I looked at Batman who was flying beside me and put him in a cage I made with magic. "I will be right back, just don't fly anywhere" I said to Batman. I ran down the street and looked for anyone who hasn't been changed, no one. Everyone was changed into what they were wearing.

The little creatures ran to the doors and rang the doorbells. Little old ladies anwsered and the kids screamed "Trick or treat!" The parents screamed and they locked all their doors. It was a crazy Halloween, mayhem hit L.A.

I ran through the town, throwing little creatures off of me. I am trying not to hurt them, but I don't want them bitting me. Then I heard a noise and turned around. I saw a big person on a horse with a head that was a jack-o-lantern set on flames. I let out a little scream and ran away. He cornered me and threw a flaming pumpkin at me. In my quick reflex, I moved my hand in front of my face and the pumpkin flipped back at him and he fell of burning to dust.

I can't believe it, I have telekinesis powers. My powers must be getting stronger like it said in a engraving on the back of my spell book. I stepped over the demons ashes and ran back to Batman who was in the magic cage. I had an idea, I know how I am going to get my book back. Since Frost is covered by a magical force, I don't have to use magic, I can use Batman. I whispered into the cage that I wanted Batman to fly up and knock the book out of Frost's hands.

I opened the cage and hoped that Batman listened and would got stop Frost. Batman flew to the tower and knocked the book out of Frost's hand. "NO!" she screamed in anger. The tower started to crack and shake. The tower of ice broken and fell to the ground, turning into a big pile of ice chunks. I knew for now that Frost was finally not going to cause a problem for a while. I read the spell backwards and everything was changed back to normal. The kids all got back to normal and everyone forgot everything, except for me of course.

I got Batman back to my house and let him sit on my couch. "So, what happened, did you stop her?" he asked smiling. I looked up at him and smiled as well. "For now we did" I explained. I sat beside him and for once I called him by his name. "Bruce?" he looked at me and smiled "yes?" I looked into his eyes, and was about to say something, but it never came out. I couldn't express my feelings that I had deep down.

End of the Halloween Special!

Thank you all for clicking and taking the time to read my story

I can't wait until the next chapter to be read!

Crazy About Survivor


	7. Episode 7: Stuck In A Love Triangle

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 7

"Stuck In a Love Triangle"

I completely never knew I would feel these feelings. Batman is so amazing, good thing he doesn't know. Although, I do believe I am going to tell him tonight. It's been two weeks since the Halloween problem and he has stayed here since then. I know Batman likes me too, I can just feel it from is aura. Ever since I have been gifted by my powers, I learned how to read people's auras. I know it's cheating and bad to see what Batman feels, but I haven't really done it..Yet. I just get these feelings that his aura says that he likes me too.

I walked down a sidewalk that was covered with fall leaves and my hands were in my pocket. Every day, it gets a little chillier. That means that winter is coming closer, that means Frost will have her way with the world before I get to stop her. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and looked down at the cold sidewalk. Then I heard a sweet similar voice. I know who it is now, detective Harris. He walked in front of me to stop me from walking and was caring a rose in his hand. "Hey!" I said looking at his red rose. He looked at me and smiled with embarrassment. "Zatanna! Hey, umm, how are you?" he asked while looking deep into my eyes. I smiled and started to giggle and blush. What was I doing? I can't like to people at once. I have to make up my mind.

"I'm good thanks!" I said cheerfully. He looked at me and slowly raised the red rose. "I don't do this often, well not since my I asked my ex-wife out on our first date" he said smiling. I looked at him with shocked eyes, but yet, still smiling. "I shouldn't of said that, damn Eric!" he said slapping his own head. "Oh its okay, I will go out with you" I said. What the hell was I thinking! I like Batman more, I think??

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00pm" he said walking away. I waved and turned around, being very confused, I am stuck in a love triangle.

_**Back at Frost's New Layer:**_

"I see our Zatanna is in a love mess" Frost said to the other people darkened by the shadows. One of the shadows looked at Frost with their piercing eyes. But their appearance wasn't revealed. "Frost, now don't get to cocky, she's a smart girl" a voice said. Another shadow looked at the other who spoke. "Now now, let her have fun. We do want to mess with Zatanna" said the other voice. Frost silenced both and started to laugh. "I need to save my energy, I'm waiting for winter to be here, so then, I can make my move" laughed the Frost as the other two laughed as well.

_**Back with Zatanna:**_

I walked up to my apartment door and sniffed a little scent out of the beautiful rose Eric gave. I unlocked my door and noticed Bruce was sitting at my kitchen counter with dinner all made. "Bruce, you made dinner!" I was surprised. He laughed and pulled out a chair for me. "Well I know you have long and hard nights at the theatre, so I thought I might make you dinner for a 

thanks for letting me stay here" he explained as I sat down to the beautiful dinner. I snapped my fingers quietly to slightly dim the lights. I know, that's so pushing it, but I couldn't resist. I watched as the beautiful glow from the candle stick lit up the walls. After the dinner, I said goodnight and went to my bed.

In my dream, I dreamt about the world turning to ice and everyone was frozen. Wait, this wasn't a dream, it was the future!

I woke up and Bruce was sitting on my bed concerned because I was screaming in my sleep. I looked at the clock and it was two in the morning. Bruce helped me up and asked me what was wrong. I looked at him, us by our selves, one and one. "The end of the World" I said. We both looked at each other with fear.


	8. Episode 8: Back To The Past

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One  
**

Chapter 8

"Back To The Past"

Bruce and I started to look through books and books, to find information on Frost. Ever since the vision I had two days ago in my sleep, we had been looking. I remembered when something told me in my ear about how she was destroyed last time. Bruce came up with a bright Idea to research at the time she attacked last. What we had found now is that she attacked in the 70's, that's when she attempted to turn the world to ice, but a certain hero saved the world, by finally defeated Frost.

"It's been four hours and we haven't found anything" I complained, but I smiled, slightly. Bruce looked at me and smiled.

"Just a bit more, we are so close to finding something really important on Frost, we can save the world if we get that person who defeated her year's ago." said Bruce looking back at the computer. I struggled so much not to look at Bruce's aura. I mean, I won't be surprised if he didn't like me back, I have only known the guy for a month now. Every day I look at him, I am so tempted to look at the energy surrounding him. Someday, I know I will be ready. I gazed off into the distance and sighed a mortal sigh. I looked back at the crinkly pages of the dusty spell book and found a spell. I wasn't sure what to do, but I reworded it a bit, I could get me to this hero back in the 70's, hopefully it will bring her to me and Bruce, so we can get some answers.

"Hey, Zee, I found something" he said with his soft voice. I dropped the book onto the carpet where I was sitting and looked at the computer screen. He clicked the mouse and showed me articles of different mysterious attacks from ice. I looked at the city where it took place and found out where this hero was from.

Bruce and I ran to my Book of Shadows and sat in a two person circle. I used my new improved spell and we fell both a sleep. I remembered, I am having a dream again, the same one that haunts me every night. One I don't want to see, one that creeps me out the most. Then, I woke up, but this time, I was not in my house. I looked at what I was lying on, and it was an orange and brown rug that smelt like dust. I woke up Bruce and he looked at our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. He looked at me and smelt cooking in the air. A woman started to hum and walk into the room we were in.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" the lady asked, screaming.

Bruce was in shock and I was in total shock.

"Mom?" I noticed.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Episode 9: That 70's Episode

**Tales Of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 9

"That 70's Chapter"

I used my arms to lift my body from the soft circular carpet that was coloured with orange and brown. The walls were covered in patterns of diamonds and green lines. The house smelt like the smell of an old, dusty book. The same musky smell I get when ever walking into a grandparents house. Judging by the clothes my past mother was wearing, I think this is the seventies. Not the best look for mom, but she is beautiful with her blonde long hair. It makes me wonder how I got my long black hair.

I looked into Bruce's eyes and looked at my mom, He didn't know what was going on, the tension I have when being in the same room with her. Bruce doesn't know what happened a couple of years ago in present time. I don't think I will ever share that with anyone. I stepped up and dusted myself off; I helped Bruce and then fixed my hair so it was straight. I walked up to my mother and started to talk to her. "Hi, Brenda" I said, trying to smile, but I just couldn't. She looked at me with confusion and started to smile.

"My apologizes, are you with the repair company?" she asked smiling and curling her hair. I turned to look at Bruce who was so nervous that he might break our cover. "Yes, we are here to fix the TV" I said. My mother looked at me and said "You mean the sink?" she asked us. "Yes, that's what I meant" I quickly said. I looked at Bruce who was so nervous and I gave him a shrug I my shoulders and followed her to the kitchen. "Would you guys like some drinks?" she asked smiling pleasantly. Bruce smiled and took the offer; I didn't answer and started to get irritated.

I was just hoping to bring Firestorm back in the present, not bring me to my mother's house. I didn't know what to expect, Firestorm could be anywhere in the world right now. Why would it take here? I asked that question to myself for a long time before I answered about the drink. "Are you okay?" My mother asked. I stopped gazing out the front yard window that was from the kitchen and looked at my mom who was glowing from the sunlight. "No thanks" I smiled.

Bruce pulled me aside and looked into my eyes. "Just play along, what's so hard" he asked. I looked at him and looked away, while he had me pinned to the wall. There was no escaping his intense eyes. "Nothing, I am fine, don't worry" I said, pushing his arm away when my mother walked into the kitchen with a big jug of cold water. "This is just in case you need some when you're done working and all" she said smiling while walking into the living room. I looked at Bruce and started to open the sink bottom door to look at the problem. Bruce started to fix the pipe and I was impressed.

I crossed my arms and leaned up against the cold marble counter. "I never knew you were good at this stuff" I said surprised. He looked up at me from the floor and smiled. "Well when you're not fighting evil, you have a lot of spare time to do stuff" he said fixing the pipe. I looked at him and then looked the other direction, and smiled. "Well when you're a millionaire" I said remembering work. He looked up and got up from the ground and looked into my eyes placing the dirty cloth in the sink. "You will have great success, I know it" he said. I stopped and stared at him for awhile and he did look at me as well. For one moment, everything was quiet, just us staring at each other. I had to let go of this gaze, I shook my head and blinked my eyes and looked at the sink for an excuse. "Looks like we are all done" I said. I looked out the window and thought that we should go shopping. "Let's go shopping" I said. "It's not time for shopping" he said. I grabbed him and pulled him out the front door.

"If we are going to walk around the streets in the 70's, don't ya think we need to blend in so no enemies find us?" I asked him smiling. We walked outside and I sprinkled magic dust over us. A sound of a brick landing on hollow wood happened and my magic never worked. "Why isn't it working?" I asked. I tried shooting my fire balls and nothing happened. "My powers don't work here!" I said. "I don't get my powers for another many years!" I complained and just realizing. Bruce looked around and knew that trouble was close. Someone was watching...


	10. Epi 10:The Day Magic Disappeared Part I

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 10

"The Day Magic Disappeared Part I"

"Where's my magic?" I asked myself. I am so confused, what has the power to take magic from everyone. Well maybe it's just me; maybe the world still has magic. I need my power, that's the only way I can save people, that's what my destiny says. "Someone is here" he said, looking around with his hand pushing me behind him. "Who?" I asked looking around. No one was around, but I think his bat senses were tingling, I can't help it, I think that's so cute. I looked around and I felt a familiar presents, like someone I have seen before. ...Evil.

Evil, I always know what evil feels like. This presents that take over your senses. Blackness, all over your veins, I will always remember the feelings of evil presents. A morbid chill pierces your back and you shake like your cold. The feeling in your stomach is like you have butterflies. I know I could feel the presents of Evil, but who is it?

Bruce stopped looking around rubbing his eyes. I walked up to the sidewalk near the driveway and looked around for any clue to where Firestorm is. I looked back at Bruce and started to panic. "The Book!" I yelled. We both ran back in the house and we saw a person covered in a black cloak, reaching for the book that was in the rug. I made a noise when running in and looked at him. "Hey!" I screamed. He got startled and looked at me with his sharp nails on his demonic hands pointed at me. "I think I know you, who are you?" I asked. The cloaked person looked at me, and stormed off in lightning. Black lightning shocked the ground, creating a circle around him. He laughed and disappeared in thin air. "I thought there is no magic" I said with curious thoughts. _What Zatanna doesn't know, is that maybe this demon has something to do with the disappearance of magic??_

I looked at the godfather clock that stood against the wall and it was 2:32 pm. "Come on, we have to get Firestorm quick. I grabbed my book, looked around quickly for a demonic presents and opened the book. When opening the book, there was no spells. The whole book was blank, nothing left of magic. Something extremely weird is going on. And something to do with that mysterious cloaked demon gives me the chills.

Bruce and I ran out of the house, but my mom called for us. "Where are you?" she asked with delight. I turned around and stopped her in her tracks. "We are done, thank you and have a nice day" I said smiling. Bruce pulled me away and we ran down the streets. "So, what's the plan of attack?" I asked. Bruce rubbed his face and held his hand on his chin.

"I don't know for sure" he said with stress. "I mean, Firestorm lived in Los Angeles, he has to be somewhere here" he said. I looked around and we finally found the downtown streets of L.A. While we were walking down the sidewalk, people viscously ran past us, bumping into our shoulders, leaving a lingering pain of a bruise. I kept holding my shoulder back from the running citizens. Bruce ran up ahead and I followed. "Wait up!" I screamed. We both ran to the end of the sidewalk and more people were gathering around this big block of Ice. "Frost!" I realized. Bruce looked up and noticed Frost standing on top of a big building of a bank. "And how do you expect us to fight her?" I asked smiling. He looked at me and said "We fighting, with weapons" he said.

"Weapons, I just got my nails done!" I said. I was so furious; I don't want to fight with my hands. Not only did I just get my nails done beautifully, I'm a magic type of girl. Frost noticed us staring at her and she jumped down. "Hmm, and you are?" she asked with disgust. I looked at her and made a smile. "We are people who are going to kick you're sorry ass" I said laughing. She smiled than snapped her fingers, hoping the ice would break into mini Ice demons. "Wait, why isn't working, where's my magic?" she asked out loud. "I don't have mine either, I guess we will have to do it the old fashion way" I said to her face. Then I punched her to the ground. I jumped into the air a kicked her in the face.

"You little bitch!" she screamed. She punched me in the face and kicked me down too. Bruce pushed her out of the way. Right before Bruce could punch her out of the way, two ladies jumped in front of him. I looked from their feet up. One was wearing a one piece costume with black and red stripes; the other was wearing a natural green tone to her skin. "I am going to rip you two to pieces" said the one in green. "Now now red, you don't want to take all the fun away in the torture part" said the one in stripes. Bruce was punched away by the one in green and I got up from the ground, finally seeing their faces.

"And you are?" I asked. The two girls looked at Frost who was getting up from the ground and all three of them looked at me. "I'm Harley" said the one in stripes. "I'm Ivy, and you're dead" said the one in green. I looked at them and started to get nervous. "Look you guys, as much as I would love a big fight, I have to go now" I said looking at the three girls.

Then, a person in a fire costume jumped down from the roof. "I'm Firestorm, need a hand?" he asked me and Bruce. Firestorm and Bruce and I stood in front of the three blood thirsty she-bitches. "A battle without magic, this will be interesting" Harley said. She was right; this was going to be a crazy battle. Today is the day, magic disappeared.


	11. Epi 11:The Day Magic Disappered Part II

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 11

"The Day Magic Disappeared Part II"

**Previously:**

Batman and Zatanna traveled to the past after Zatanna had a horrible vision of the future to come. This was so they can find Firestorm, the person who defeated Frost in the past. After accidentally being brought to her mother's house in the 70's, Zatanna encountered one of her childhood memories that should have been kept buried, her mother. Batman and Zatanna finish the plumbing job and realize that magic has disappeared from the face of the earth. Running back to her spell book, a demon huddled over it, trying to keep it for itself. Zatanna scared the demon off and it used powers to teleport away. The spell book had been completely empty and all the pages were blank with no spells. Zatanna and Batman start their search for Firestorm and to get help how to destroy the present Frost. Meanwhile, Frost and two other sidekicks named Harley and Ivy are on her side. Near the end of the part one, Zatanna mentions how this is going to be a crazy battle without magic. Firestorm appears in his costume and helps fight on Batman and Zatanna's side against the three villainesses.

_Now:_

We stood facing the three she-bitches. I knew that they had something to do with why magic was gone. I could just smell it off them. Harley jumped on Batman and they started their brawl. She punched him against the wall and kicked him through it. Bricks fell on him and she started to laugh in a mental way. She smiled like a joker and went into the building where she hit Batman.

Ivy tried to through her vine from her hand at Firestorm, but noting came out. "Magic is really gone, huh?" she asked everyone. "I guess the old fashion way will have to do" she said talking Firestorm. She started to choke him and he kicked her off of him, she fell on to the ground.

Frost looked at me and smiled. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm the future" I said. She looked at me and looked confused. "Honey, the only future there is ever going to be, is a world of.." and then I kicked her. She held her stomach in her folded arms and looked at the gigantic Ice cube behind everyone. She snapped her fingers and nothing happened. "What did you do?" she asked. I looked at her and out my fist down. "What do you mean?!, I never did this" I explained with anger and confusion. Frost put her fist down too and we both turned around to look at the others fight.

Ivy pushed Firestorm down and dusted herself off, walking to Frost and I. "What's with the no magic, did this little bimbo have something to do with it?" she said looking at me. "Harley!" screamed Ivy looking at Harley beating up Bruce. Harley had Batman pinned down punching him constantly. "Hey!" I screamed. I ran to Bruce and helped him up. "Are you okay?" I asked letting him lean up against me. "Yeah" he replied. Ivy looked at Harley who was smiling. "What did I tell you about not listening?" Ivy asked Harley. "Sorry red, The Joker just left me, I am sad" Harley said smiling.

The three she-bitches stood in front of us once again and they all looked curious. "So, what do we do?" Ivy asked. I looked at Batman and Firestorm and looked back at the three girls. "We have to work together to find who did this. Look, evil can't do a lot of damage without magic, same as us, I can't do my job without magic" I said.

The three girls sat down in a circle with us and I started to set up the stuff. "Okay, we need to hold hands" I said looking at everyone. "No" Frost said. "Do you want magic back?" I asked. Frost held Batman's hand and everyone held each others in the circle. "Repeat after me,

Ultirusque A Profugus

Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam

Nos Dico Super In Concesses Vox

Bonus Quod Malum

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Everyone looked at each other, and citizens were frozen in time. Window's and sirens on cars went off, the sky turned dark and lightning stroked the skies. The wind viciously picked up and all of us let go our hands and they all flew back except me. I screamed for our powers back, and to stop the force who took it. All of a sudden, the demon in the black cloak with the covered face stood in the middle of the use-to-be circle and he started to use a big force of magic at me. I looked at him and he started to move closer "Give it BACK!!" I screamed. A beam of light came out of my hands and hit the demon. The cloaked Demon teleported away yelling and everything was back to normal.

Everyone woke up and went back to their sides of the mini battle field. "Magic is restored" Batman said. The she-bitches looked at me and they started to run away. "Until next time" said Frost smiling and ran away. I turned to Firestorm who was looking at us and he smiled. "We have to ask you something" I said to him. "I know what you want, how to kill Frost right? He asked. "How did you..." then he cut me off. "Let's just say, a message from a good friend" he said. I started to laugh and Batman put his arm around my shoulder. Firestorm handed me a piece of paper and said to only open it when I really needed it, now wasn't the time, when I know I had to open it.

We said our good-byes and I sprinkled magic dust over our heads and we were back on the floor of my apartment. Angel rubbed herself on Bruce and I started to laugh. "So when did your mother die?" he asked with kindness. I looked at him and touch his hand. "She didn't"


	12. Episode 12: Lies My Mother Told Me

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One  
**

Chapter 12

"Lies My Mother Told Me"

It's been two days since Bruce and I have been to the past, I thought I might visit my mother. She has to know the whereabouts of my father. I wonder when it was the last time she talked to him. I walked out of the apartment door and locked it up tight. When I turned around, Detective Harris stood before me, carrying a bunch of red roses. I looked at them a smiled, how sweet I thought. "Thanks" I said taking them and smelling the beautiful scent they had. I looked at him, while he took his nervous breaths. "Sorry about the date, something went wrong" I said, explaining to him. I can't believe I forgot about the date, I mean; I really like Harris.

"Well, there's always more time" he said. I looked at him and then checked my door to see if it was locked. "All good" I said. He walked with me down the hallway of the apartment floor and I watched as his shadow from the lights in the hall projected it oddly on the floor of the hallway. It didn't seem to move exactly like he was moving. I ignored it, thinking it was just my eyes. He walked me to the elevator and smiled. "You're beautiful" he said. I turned red, and this unbreakable silence grew between us, but not a bad one. Something good was forming, but what about Bruce? What am I doing, I'm playing with people's hearts. "I really have to go, but I will talk to you on the phone tonight, okay?" I asked walking into the elevator.

He waved good-bye and the doors shut. Finally, I can do what I wanted to do ever since I had the idea. I snapped my fingers and orbs of white light circled around me. They twirled and twirled until a cylinder of white light surrounded me and I landed on the lawn of my mother's house out of town. I smelt the freshly cut grass and the baking of pies and other wonderful foods. The big oak that my mother has on her lawn had grown to its fullest, and branched out, stretching throughout the backyard.

I walked up the front steps and rang the door bell. I am so completely nervous about what the reactions are going to be, and what my mother looks like. Last time I talk to her was about a year ago. Then the door opened. "Hey mom" I said smiling. She still had her perfect blonde curls and she is 45 years old. "Zatanna?" she asked surprised. "What's wrong is everything okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, can I come in?" I asked. My mom looked at me and let me in. "It never changed in here" I said looking around. Mom smiled and sat both of us down in the living room as she cleaned up the sweaters and couple of toys the cat left hanging around. "So, what brings you up here?" she asked as she sat down and served coffee.

I folded my hands together and smiled at the same time. I tried to think of what I can say to her, without getting the wrong impression. "Dad" I said, even without finishing my question, she interrupted me. "Uh, your father, what's his deal?" she asked. "I would like to know where he is" I said sipping the coffee. She looked behind out the big window and started to day dream. "I haven't seen or heard of your father for five years" she said. "Giovanni has been out of my life for a long time" she explained.

"Mom, I need to know anything about him" I said. "He's knows about your gift" she said. I was totally shocked, how did my mother know about my powers I just received. "Your father is one heck of a powerful man. He loved his powers so much, he fought evil, you know, demons" she explained, dreading every moment of her explanation. "When we both found out about your destiny, I flipped. I wanted you to have a normal life" she said.

"Mom, I love having my powers, I help a lot of people" I said. She looked at me, and then looked sad. "Your hiding something, aren't you?" I asked. Mom looked at me and then asked me a question. "Would you like some more Coffee?" she asked. "Sure" I said. Then she used a hand gesture and the coffee cup rose up into the air and she handed it to me with magic. "Mom?" I asked. "I have it to" she said. Then the front door smashed open, and the window behind broke in pieces. We looked outside in the neighbourhood and there was a big demon creating tornadoes and they were hitting houses.

"Mom, what should we do?" I asked. My mom stepped pass the broken front door and looked at me. "We are going to fight, for the first time in years" she said. "Like your father and I use to do" I stepped beside her and looked forward, we were about to go into a big fight, but I didn't forget that she tried to pass the subject on the whereabouts of my father. There's something she is hiding about him, and I will find it all out, soon.

_Next Time:_

Zatanna digs deeper into the family research of her Fathers background.

Detective Harris finds the information on Bruce that might reveal his Batman Identity

And Frost is back with a plan to take over the world.

Characters Appearances:

Zatanna

Detective Harris

Gloria (Zatanna's Mother)


	13. Episode 13: Deeper than Family Roots

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One  
**

Chapter 13

"Deeper Than Family Roots"

After finishing the major battle between the Wind Demon. My mother and I sat back down in her house. We were all dirty and our clothes were ripped. I couldn't help but to start laughing, my mother started to giggle herself. "Damn, I missed that" she said stretching. "Well it never gets old, I can give you that" I said lying back on the glass covered couch. My mother looked at me and smiled. "Honey, I never wanted this anger between us, I don't even remember what happened" she said. I remember, I remember it clearly, but I guess things can be left buried, for now.

I said good-bye and snapped my fingers and I landed in my apartment. I sat down in the living room part of my house. I pulled out of silver laptop and connected it to the wall plug. I took the piece of paper that had my father's name on it and un-folded it. I went on to Google and typed into the search bar "Giovanni Magician". The up came this webpage describing shows and acts from different magicians in this theatre that was located just a couple blocks away from my house. I read some more about this theatre and apparently the site was abandoned in the year 1700, but 250 years later, the theatre was re-opened by one of many talented magicians "Giovanni the Mystic". I was so shocked on reading this; I never knew any of this about the theatre and my father being in actual live shows!

I copied down the location of the theatre and took my bag and used my magic dust to be at the theatre. When I landed roughly on the ground in front of the retro, rusty, and spider infested, web covered, falling apart theatre, I knew this was going to get messy. I dusted myself off and walked slowly to the front doors, looking inside the dusty broken and cracked windows. I walked into the theatre and it was amazing! How can such a beauty of a theatre go to the craps? I needed to know more about this theatre, if something is wrong with it, might be able to solve where my father is.

I broke the main door down and noticed all the spider webs and rotted pieces of wood and beams from the ceiling and objects. The air was musky smelling with the smell of rotted leaves and smoke. The decaying wood covered the entrance to the stage and seats. The bar that was located in the front hall was completely destroyed to bits. I squinted my eyes and tries to see over all the dust that created a cloud in front of my eyes from crashing the door down. I slowly stepped my way to the stage entrance.

I pushed the remaining beams that covered the door away and walked into the big room. The looked everywhere, filling up with amazement! I am so shocked this place wasn't brought back to life. The red, soft chairs covered the floor and the upper level were covered as well. The stage that was all the way down at the bottom of the stair case was not touched. It had beautiful wood and it was for some reason, clean.

I stepped down the red carpet stairs and walked onto the stage. Then I noticed something. I found a little poster lying on the floor of the stage and I tried to read it, it was hard because I am in the dark. I noticed a list of magicians that were going to do shows that night the poster addressed. It said that on Friday December 12th, 1950, the grand NEW opening of the Theater, Giovanni the mystic was going to be performing the unspeakable. Then the list went on four about three more acts from other Magicians.

Than the lights tuned on the stage. I turned around quickly and dropped the piece of paper on the ground. I squinted and looked up to the projector room, where the person uses the light switches and I didn't see anyone. They turned off once again and now I can see up on the higher level. Some cool wind passed through my black hair and dusted picked up, creating a little cloud of dust in front of my eyes once again. A face formed in the dust and it started to yell at me. "get out of here, you do not belong here!" it yelled. I started to ask questions to the floating head in the dust cloud, but all it did was yell at me. "Who are you?" I asked. "OUT!" it screamed again. Then the theater started to shake and more pieces of woods fell from the ceiling. Dust came from the walls and the floors started to crack, breaking apart and falling into ditches.

I ran as fast I could from all the shaking and cracking of the walls and floor. I finally jumped out the entrance and landed on the sidewalk. Walls collapsed and blocked the entrance into the building. "And stay out" they said. I got back up and looked on the ground, the poster I found in the theater was half ripped and it maybe a clue to who this demon is.

A couple of hours later I went back home and pet my cat. Angel is so sweet, she jumped on the chair next to mine and I turned on my computer. I searched for different people in the acts in the theater and see if any demon would have a reason to surround the theater. Bruce walked in and dropped the bags of food. "Hey!" I said, looking at the screen. "I'm making dinner" he said walking into the kitchen. "Thanks, that sounds great!" I said. "So what are you looking at?" he asked. "Another demon problem?" He asked smiling and putting the bottle of wine on the table.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. I was at the old abandoned theater just a couple of streets down from here and I read that my father did shows there. Anyways, I figured that there might be answers to where he is. But all I found was this poster and some dates which might help. But then there was this demon that formed a face in this dust cloud and it warned me and told me to leave before something bad happens. I refused and the demon created a earthquake and it started to crack he floors and break the walls" I explained. "Now you don't see that everyday" Bruce said. "Yay well, I am trying to search for things that might of made this demon attack. Oh look!" Bruce flopped the towel over his shoulder and bent down to see the computer.

"It says that something happened unexplainable in the theater that numerous amount of people were killed, including three of four magicians who were going to perform that night on Friday December 12, 1950. That was the day my father was supposed to do the opening act. Do you think he was one of the three?" I asked Bruce. "I don't think so, don't you think that your father would do everything in his power to contact you?" he asked. "Well, lets hope he wasn't" I said looking at the computer screen. I started to think that this theater's roots in the ground, are connected to the roots of my family, something underneath the theater.

Then the Idea popped into my head, something that the face said that made me think differently. "I think I know what we are up against, I think we are facing a lost and angry ghost, who wants some serious revenge"


	14. Episode 14: Holiday Spirit

**Tales Of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 14

"Holiday Spirit"

I woke up, hearing the sounds of wood falling and burning. Dust clouds covered my vision and I realized I was under burning wood. I didn't know what to do; I noticed a bit of light coming through the thick cloud and pushed to my advantage. I finally broke through the mess, and I stood up and faced my surroundings. I looked to my left and noticed something that made me finally want to quit. Detective Harris's body lay in front of me, he was completely dead. I have finally given up on ever trying to fight the forces of darkness again. Tears ran down my dirty and beat up face. I wobbled to the exit and heard the sirens of distant cop cars pulling in. I took one more looked behind me and whipped the last few tears on my cheek; realizing that evil finally won.

**_2 days earlier...._**

I gazed out the frosted window of my apartment, I faced all the families putting up their Christmas lights and decorating the Christmas trees. I always loved to put up Christmas stuff, it always made me feel happy, like the world was finally a good place to be in. The smell of old Christmas decorations that had been in a box for several years makes old memories come back to me, memories with my family actually together. My father, my Mother, and I, and complete family. I was about six years old, and I remember dad always let me put the star on top. I turned to Bruce and smiled.

"We should decorate the rubble" I said laughing. He looked at me laughed.

"What's rubble?" He asked

"Home in a British way" I said looking out the frosted window once again. Batman laughed and stood up to look out as well. I have never faced a ghost before, and I don't really want to, but if there is some connection to my father with this ghost, then I am going to have to find out what it is. That theatre has something lurking underneath, and I will figure it out.

I guess I can't put them up this year, I mean, Frost is planning something very soon, and I have a Ghost to deal with. "Bruce, can you show me those files again?" I asked sliding beside him. He opened up those files and I looked at the page. "Hmm, I still don't know who that is" I said. I only had one thing to do, I have to make a list of names and go to people's homes. "Maureen Hopedale, Kenny Lenard, and Josh glen" I wrote down the names and folded the list and shoved it into my coat pocket. 'I'm going to leave in the morning" I said.

I put on my Pj's and got myself all warm in my white bed, Bruce fell asleep on the floor next to my bed and I looked out at the moon from my bedroom window. I gazed into its strong powerful glow, and then fell asleep....

I awoke to the morning sun peaking through the closed curtains. I looked down on the floor and Bruce wasn't there. I looked at a note that was left where he was sleeping and read it aloud.

**_Dear Zee,_**

**_I must go back to Gotham for a week or so because the Justice League needs me. I will for sure come back and help with Frost. But for now, I must go and help my city. Please keep yourself safe and don't die...please. _**

**_p.s. There's a present waiting in the living room for you, I figured that since Christmas is coming and all. Hope you enjoy_**

**_Bruce_**

I was so mad that he had to leave, but yet, I couldn't keep a smile of my face. I ran to my living room and couldn't help but here the faint Christmas music playing Holy Night. I ran in and my whole home was decorated, the lights on the tree, everything. I read a note that was beside the star that would go on top of the Christmas tree.

**_Zee,_**

**_I know that you always put up the star, that's why I am letting you put it up._**

**_Bruce._**

I wanted to put the star up so bad, but I had to wait, wait until Christmas.

Now, I must go and figure out things with this Ghost. I grabbed my jacket and checked the list for the first home I had to go to. I went into my car, turned the heat on and I was off, going out of town to near where my mom lives.

I drove up to this big Victorian house and I remembered back when I was little, always playing with my dolls in the big Victorian doll house I once had. I knocked on the door and an elderly lady answered and greeted with a smile. "Yes" she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Hopedale, I'm the daughter of a friend of yours back from the 1950's Theatre from Downtown Los Angeles. I am just asking if you knew if anyone died that was supposed to do a act?" I asked nervously.

"Well matter a fact I do remember someone who passed on that night. umm, his named was Henry. Henry was part of the Homo Maji group that lived and practiced the arts not that far from the theatre. You see, you must be Giovanni's daughter" she said smiling.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You see my gift is to see into one's mind and you were thinking about your father" she explained.

"Did Henry ever have a problem with my father?" I asked looking into Maureen's eyes.

"Well you see my dear, Henry is actually, umm, your father's brother" She explained.

I stopped and looked at her for one second, I was completely shocked from top to bottom and all I could say, all that came out was.....

"ohh"

To be continued

~*~

To all readers, thank you for the patient wait! ~ Tales Of Zatanna has now returned from its Mid-Volume hiatus and will have 8 more chapters left to this volume!

Thanks for the support


	15. Episode 15: Groups Of Magic

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One  
**

Chapter 15

"Groups of Magic"

I never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. I am so shocked to hear that my father had a brother and I was never told about this. I stopped glancing at Mrs. H and I realized that she had been calling for my attention for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry, I was just so shocked" I said smiling, hardly able to stand. She smiled and walked towards me, placing her both cold hands on my shivering shaking hands.

"Come in for tea my dear" she said, guiding me to the living room.

I sat down on the old dusty couch and dust clouds started to form around me. All I smelt was the strong smell of rot and old books. She came walking with a tray full of cookies and tea and placed it on the coffee table beside me.

"I made these cookies myself" she said sitting back and munching on a black cookie.

"You know my dear, I can let you see your father again" she said smiling.

"What?" I said shocked. She looked at me and placed her tea on the table.

"Here grab my hands" she said. I placed my hands on Mrs. H's and all of a sudden I started to feel this energy come through me. I started to feel a little dizzy and disoriented.

Then I realized that I was in the theatre 50 years ago!

"What the hell did that bitch do to me?" I asked. I walked around and read posters saying

_Homo Maji_

_Performing tonight!!!_

Leader: Giovanni

I then realized that he was my father. How stupid could I be? I ran up to the poster and looked at him photo.

"Dad must be here" I said.

Then, my head started to hurt; I then could hear people's thoughts. My mother did say that my powers would grow. I heard this voice, it sounded familiar, and I knew it. The voice said.

"_Tonight, I will destroy all the remaining Homo Maji members!" _Said the evil voice.

Oh no! That means something is going to go down tonight, and I have to save my father from being killed. Someone in the audience is speaking to me, trying to let me know, I don't have mind reading powers. Someone knows I'm here, someone who wants me dead.


	16. Episode 16: The Dark Times

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 16

"The Dark Times"

Who would want to kill me? Wait, what am I thinking, every evil force in hell wants to kill me. Frost is nothing compared to who is out there. Many demonic forces that live underneath, the creatures that crawl the walls of hall, waiting for the time when they can escape and destroy human kind. I mean, there thousands of different types of demons that I can't even try to kill them all. The job I was given to do for a living sucks a big amount.

I waited for any signs to where my father would be. Whatever magic that old woman was using to send me here, was heavy stuff. I looked around for any clues to who this person or demon is that wants to kill my father's group. I wish I knew where he is, I am so confused to what to do right now. I ran as fast as I could in this tight red dress I was wearing, and my hair has never been in a tight tie then this one. I paced my way down the red carpet and used the wall to keep me from falling. I heard people laughing and dancing in one room and in another, people were practicing their performances. I looked at the door sign and written in the middle of a bright star was "Homo Maji"! I was so excited to see this, my dad could be right behind this door, and I had to go see him. I ran and opened the door rather fiercely and I stumbled into a room full of people staring at me.

"Hi, how are you?" I said to the couple of men who were putting on their ties. I smiled and felt so embarrassed. I dusted my shoulders off and cleared my throat.

"I'm really sorry, I got the wrong room" I explained. The men started to laugh and they smiled. One even said something to me.

"Oh, the other room ordered the striper!" he said. I started to laugh and realized what he said to me.

"Now excuse me, I..." Then I was interrupted by a voice that sounded so beautiful and warming.

"Is there a problem Mrs?" a man asked. I looked up at him and smiled,

"Dad!" I cheered hugging him so tightly that I forgot a really important detail; He doesn't know who I am, yet.

"I mean, Giovanni?" I asked taking myself off him. He smiled and cleared his throat and fixing his suit.

"Um, hi?" he said. I laughed and looked at all the men in the room.

"Giovanni, I have something to say to you, I mean it's really important. I..." Then all of a sudden, I couldn't speak, I was trying to, but I couldn't tell my father anything. They all stared at me like I am a crazy person, but I couldn't speak. They all started to walk out because it was time for them to perform.

"Mrs, it was nice meeting you, but we have to attend our performance now" My father said as he walked away.

I tried to speak again, but I couldn't. As I watched my father walk out of the room, I noticed the same old lady that sent me from present time to the past. I focused my eyes on her and she smiled.

"Aw, nice to meet you again dear. Did you find your father?" she asked smiling. I tried to speak but I knew it wasn't worth it. I tried to get her to help me. She leaned against the wall and started to smoke a big cigar.

"Honey dear, there is no way I would help a little bitch like you. I will destroy all the people in this theatre as I should of last time. That's why sent you here, so I can have your power, to kill your father, this time" she said. I tried to attack her, but she waved her finger and absorbed all my power out of me. I felt this wave of energy come out of my body and I started to feel weak and numb. That ghost I saw before, was just this old bitch who was trying to scare me.

"Now my queen will rule this world and bring hell on earth!" she screamed. Her hair turned this dark black and she became young again.

"I will be seeing you" she laughed. She walked away opening the door and using her powers to tie me against a pool. She looked at a chair and from her eyes, a beam of fire shot the chair, lighting it on fire. The old Crone looked at me with a grin and her eyes were red as a cherry, she laughed and walked out of the room.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't have my voice, my powers were taken, and my father was about to be killed by a hell-bitch. I looked around, and the room started to catch on fire. The curtains flew up in flames. I started to rub the rope around my hands with a ring that I had on, and I broke free from the magical trap. I jumped over the fire and I looked around for the main room theatre.

Meanwhile, at the theatre, the Homo Maji, started to perform and the Crone sat in the audience waiting for her plan of attack. She then started to read a spell that was in her purse. My father's turn was up and he started to perform his act. The Crone then smiled and stood up in the audience.

"Giovanni, nice to see you again" The Crone said. My father dropped his hat and looked face to face with the Crone who once took something dear from him.

"You!" he said. The Crone then lifted her hands and all the audience started die one by one. Then, everyone was dead, except the Homo Maji members. Every single innocent soul was destroyed and brought to the depths of hell.

"This isn't your power, you Crone! It's borrowed power, from your filthy dead-beat queen" My father said.

I knew no that the article I was looking at with Bruce on the computer awhile ago was made up, so I would search the Crone and she could send me here, how crafty of her, another thing to, my father never had a brother that was made up as well, damn that bitch had me going.

I started to run as fast as I could, but then I started to think, how would I be able to defeat the Crone, my voice and my magic was gone. I couldn't work a spell, or say one. This couldn't be any worse. I looked around at the weapons that were on the walls for display; I quickly broke the glass of a display case and took out a crossbow. I also pulled out a knife and slit my dress up to my knees so I could run. I kicked open the main doors to the theatre and aimed the crossbow at the head of the Crone.

"Smart girl, you take after your daddy well. I have been waiting for this moment for so long!" said the Crone as black lightning came out of her hands and aimed it at my father. But then Giovanni lifted his hands and a bright light of blue came out of his. The two forces of magic beamed in the middle of the stage and sparked different colors. I aimed the arrow at her head and shot. The Crone noticed the arrow and it went in the middle of her head.

Lightning from the sky came blazing in and shocked the Crone.

"My queen will rise and kill you all!" she shouted as she exploded in red flames. Another successful defeat on my part. I feel proud. I felt this energy pump through my veins and I could feel my voice back.

"Dad!" I shouted. I ran and hugged him.

"I know you were my daughter, someone told me that I would see you tonight, even though I don't have you for another 20 years or so" he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"The Crone sent me here, to try and kill you and I, so I just figured a shot to the head would kill her" I said.

" I didn't know what I was going to do, I had this dream (which I thought wasn't real) and there was this big explosion and it killed you and my friend" I said tearing. He looked at me in the face and had this expression.

"I have to bring you back to your time, we can't risk messing with the future" he said.

After a quick hour, the Homo Maji member put me in the middle of a pentagram and brought me back to my present time.

I looked at all the decorations that were set up by Bruce and he was sitting there, with him holding a present.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked. Bruce looked at me and started to rub his chin.

"I knew where you were, you went to go help your father, didn't you?" he asked. I swallowed deeply and took off my jacket.

"Yes, but it was meant to be, I killed a old Crone that was.. Never mind, it was a long day and I know I just saved the world, and I got you a little something, something too" I said running to my room to grab the present. I looked out the wide window in my bedroom and smiled, knowing that I prevented what would have been a horrible explosion, and I knew I was going to have a nice Christmas with someone I liked, a lot.


	17. Episode 17: Art Attack!

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 17

"Art Attack!"

"I'm home!" I said as I walked into the room. I dropped the food on the dinner table and lit some candles. I was so excited to eat with Bruce. I walked around lighting some more candles and opened a bottle of red wine. I poured some in my glass and looked around to see if Bruce was home. I noticed he wasn't and I took this a perfect time to do some research. I pulled my computer and started to type the word Crone in the search engine. Then up-came some information on the creature called the Crone.

_A Crone is another word for "Elder woman". Originally, the Crone was feared by many in the past thousands of years. Villagers tried as hard as they could to find all the living Crones and burn them at the stake. Some Crones disappeared and never showed themselves again. Crones carry an ancient power that is handed down to them by their god. Crones only carry the skill to mix and use spells. Any other power that they use is from their "Horned god"._ _People found out about this and he was demonised into the form of the __Devil__ by the Christian Church. In many novels, he was seen to be the keeper of souls. Crones use spells and sacrifices to keep in touch with their god and he tells them what to do._

After reading this, I remembered that the Crone said that she had a Queen, not a "him". The door opened and I quickly closed my computer and put Bruce's plate down where he sits.

"Well hello! I never expected this, good thing to, I am so hungry" he said as he took of his coat and smiled.

"So I was doing a little bit a research and the art gallery, I was telling you about, actually has something mysterious about it" Bruce said. He sat down and started to eat.

"My sources tell me that in the early 1400's, this area where the art gallery is now use to be an ancient ground where religious cults would summon the dead. Now, it took me awhile to find these, but I got us two tickets to tomorrow night's show" Bruce Explained. I looked at him and smiled.  
"A date, how romantic" I said laughing. He smiled and started to eat again.

"People say that there is this room where when people would go in to it, they would disappear and they would be presumed dead" Bruce said.

"So you want us to investigate this little problem and see if anyone is behind this?" I asked. He smiled and nodded yes.

"This could get us closer to finding your father" He said. I looked into his eyes and tip glasses with his and drank my wine. I hope to god that I can solve this, because I can't stand art. I mean, it's not that I don't like being somewhere fancy; I just don't understand the meaning on some of the art work. They always tell you a message somewhere beneath the strokes of the paint. I never really understand that.

"What about the room? Shouldn't of they investigated it?" I asked. Bruce opened his brief case which held all the information on the room at the art gallery.

"My sources say that the room has been closed down for a decade now and the detectives just let the case go because lack of evidence. The art gallery was reconstructed and no one has heard of this "room" anymore" Bruce explained. What Bruce said made me curious; I wonder what those people were doing in that room.

The morning arrived and there was nothing like a nice warm shower. I love the feeling of hot water sliding down your cold body, and feeling a wonderful sensation. There is nothing a hot shower to make a girls night and I have to because of my needed appearance at the art gallery. I believe this will also be an interesting hang out with Bruce, not a date. It's been awhile since I have seen Detective Harris, I mean Eric.

"Yah, Eric's a nice guy" I said to myself. I do feel bad about cancelling on his dates every time; he must feel like I am ditching him, but only if he knew what I get myself into these days.

Hours flew by like minutes and it was almost time to get ready for my night out. Just before I was about to walk out of the apartment, I realized what I was wearing. I was wearing blue jeans and a leather coat. I started to say to myself that maybe I need to dress a little richer. I ran into my room and opened my closet searching for a nice thing to wear. Then, I found this dress that I used back at the graduation of collage; even know I didn't finish my years there. I remember sneaking into all my friends' graduation and have a little too much to drink. I will stop right there, that is all you need to know.

Bruce was in the kitchen getting ready and putting his tie on and I walked out from my bedroom.

"Zee, I was just looking for the tickets and I f...ou...nd" he tried to mumble out as I walked out into the kitchen with a beautiful dark red dress on with a silk scarf around my shoulders.

"You look" Bruce said.

"I look too dressed up, don't I?" I asked going back into my bedroom. He quickly ran to stop me and he held my hand.

"You look beautiful" He said.

"Thanks' I smiled. Bruce walked to the living room and picked up the car keys.

"No worries about driving, I will just get us there easier" I said. I grabbed some magic dust from my purse and sprinkled it over our heads.

In a quick second, we were in the parking lot of the newly opened art gallery. We walked to the entrance and handed in our tickets. I looked around and it was so beautiful. The walls were the walnut color and the floors were a sparkly wood. All the guest were wearing "Guest" tags around their necks and everyone had a person with them, even Detective Harris, who was standing in front of Bruce and I with a woman. The lady was alright looking, with a little more make-up touches, she could look like gold.

"Zatanna, I haven't seen you in a long time" Eric said smiling with his arm around the ladies waist. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that some skank bitch it with Eric. Okay, maybe I am a little too jealous. What am I thinking?

"Yes, I am good, aren't you going to introduce your friend here?" I asked looking at her.

"Sorry" He said smiling. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"My name is Julie" she said smiling. Julie, what kind of name is that. I don't hate the bitch, she's just a bitch.

"My name is Bruce, I'm Zatanna's business friend" Bruce explained.

"Oh yeah, the Social Worker business, how's that working out?" asked Eric. I smiled and looked at Bruce.

"Great!" we both said at the same time. I am not intending on telling Eric about me, it would just make things more complicated.

"Well hopefully we see each other again tonight somewhere around the gallery" I said smiling.

"Well wait, how about we all go together around the gallery?" suggested Julie. I felt inclined to say yes.

"Sure" I said with a big phoney smile.

The four of us walked around the gallery looking at all the paintings and thinking of what the meaning is without looking at the title. I saw some pretty nicely painted ones, but I didn't speak. I just enjoyed watching everyone guess and I would sit back and drink the champagne that was given to everyone.

"I love going to galleries" said Julie laughing with Bruce. I told you she was bad news; she's rubbing up against Bruce!

I walked up to her and accidently dropped my drink on her dress.

"oopps, let my get a towel or something" I said. Julie started to laugh as she watched the men trying to get her dry.

Then the lights turned off, the fancy music stopped playing, and the guests started to get nervous.

The security guards walked to the front entrance doors and waited to see if anyone would walk into the door. All of a sudden, a group of bank robbers broke through the door and shot all the security guards. I looked at Bruce and looked back up. Frost walked into the bank smiling and she took a big step and jumped over the dead body of one of the guards.

"You see, this is what happens when you have poor security" She laughed. She walked around the room aiming her gun at people. Everyone grouped in a little seating area in the corner of one of the walls. Frost ordered some of her men to take some of the paintings and money.

"Now this is what I call, an easy break in" She said to one of the woman hostages. I tried to lay low as possible; I couldn't let anyone know who I was. Hopefully if I was careful enough, Frost would just leave and not worry about trying to see who she was keeping hostage and just leave.

"This is so fun you guys, you should try it" Frost said to the hostages. Frost walked around the room for a bit and grabbed someone who was trying to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, missy" Said Frost holding a woman. I couldn't see her at the moment, but when Frost put her in the moon light, it was Julie.

"Sorry" she said. Frost took out a knife that she had and smiled.

"Now, I don't want people telling anyone, so I guess we are just going to have to kill ya now aren't we?" Frost said about to stab her. The clock ticked midnight and Frost stabbed Julie. Detective Harris yelled "No!" and pulled out a gun he had in his pocket and shot Frost.

I crawled to Julie and tried to see where she was shot. Julie pushed me off her (with a massive amount of strength) and I hit the wall.

"No one stabs me" said Julie with now red eyes. I knew it! Julie was a hell bitch demon. Probably explains everything. Frost got up from being shot and looked at Julie who was saying a spell to kill Frost. As much as I wanted Frost to be dead, she was still human, enough to be saved at least. I kicked Julie down and broke through a wall and into a secret room which seemed to be covered by new dry wall.

In this room, was full of these old dusty paintings and an altar for some witch spell or something. Julie started to laugh and she helped herself up.

"You fools, did you think this would kill me" she said. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and demon essences started to come out of the paintings and controlling Julie's body.

"I'm Shax, the demon of hell" said the demon controlling Julie's demon self. It's kind of complicated, Frost stabbed Julie, who was a demon, and when I kicked her into this room, a demon possessed another demon. I hope that makes it less complicated.

"Who's Shax?" I asked Bruce. He opened up his cell phone and looked up on the internet to find out more about this Shax.

_Shax is a Great Marquis (and a Duke to some authors) of __Hell_

"So, this demon is from hell?" I asked. Bruce looked at me with a stupid look and I giggled.

"Right, all demons are from hell" I said. I ran up and kicked Shax to the ground. Bruce started to get all the hostages out of the gallery. I punched Julie in the face and Shax kicked me in the stomach and threw me up against the ceiling. Shax held me there for a couple of seconds and dropped down onto the hard floor. The paintings on the wall started to developed hands and they tried to grab me. With all the hands grabbing me in this possessed room with the altar, I kicked Shax in the middle of the grabbing hands and ran out of the room.

"Take that, bitch" I said, as I watched the demon hands pull Shax back into hell. The room lit on fire and I ran out of the gallery.

Later on, the fire department put out the flames and saved what was left of the paintings. I walked to detective Harris and asked where Julie was, playing stupid.

"I don't know I saw her get hurt by that robber, but maybe she's at the hospital" he said.

"Did you see anything in there, you know?" I asked, hoping not.

"No, I helped bring the people out during that earthquake" he explained. I smiled. Thank god he didn't see me fight off that demon, and good thing he didn't know Julie was a demon herself. I walked to one of the police men and asked if they caught the robber.

"No Mrs, no sign of the lead woman in the robbery" said the police men.

I walked to Bruce and sat down on the bench with him.

"That was close" he said. I looked at all the people running to their families.

"It was worth it" I said.

"It's good that we got to finish the demon that was killing those people year ago" he said.

"Yah" I said.

Frost got away again, this time it was really close. I almost showed myself to the world, no one must find out about my destiny, my secret. Hopefully Detective Harris won't find out about Julie and I hope that he didn't see anything. I am just thanking God that I got to save those people and put a stop to the disappearances.

_At the Police Headquarters:_

Detective Harris walked to his computer after printing something off and turned off the computer. He turned around on his chair and put the papers in his desk. On the papers were information on demonology, Eric suspected something was going on.


	18. Episode 18: Tough Love

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter 18

"Tough Love"

It's been two weeks since the attack at the gallery and I am taking a break. It's not every day that I get to take a break, well, let my rephrase that, it's not any day that I should be taking a break, but I'm breaking the rules. I plan to kick back and relax in a hot steamy bubble bath and eating chocolate. I wonder what Bruce is going to say about this? He would probably not agree with me, he believes that I should keep on fighting the demons of the earth until there are no more (which by the way is impossible). Demons will continue to run around this world until the end of time. But first things first, I have to get rid of Frost. It's not that she is a big threat to me right now; it's just that I need to watch my back; you never know what she can pull off before our final confrontation. I feel so bad for Eric, he lost a girlfriend, not just by her leaving him, and she's a demon, but that she died. I think I am going to lay off the love for awhile. I don't want to feel heartbroken again, like I felt before. I remember my boyfriend last time, John. John was pretty nice, except that he had a drinking problem. When I got my powers, I let him go because he was to demanding, I can't have that in a relationship.

It's so funny how Bruce and I met. I mean, never believe there was such a thing as batman, but who am I to say that. I have fought demons and hell-bitches, who am I to say I don't believe in something. I sat down before my bubble bath and looked into my book of shadows to see any useful spells I have collected over the years. Some pages had pictures of demons, others were just writing. I flipped to pages for demons like, Shax, The Crone, and Dream demons. I also found the page Goddess Hecate, the queen of witches. There are many pages about all these demons, kind of scares me to think that this kind of evil is in the world. When I battled Shax, I didn't kill him, I only sent him back to hell, and he can easily find his way back. Now, for poor Julie, she's probably having a hell of a time, no pun intended, well actually, yes there is.

I stepped into my wonderful hot bath and dipped my head under water. I love being alone and holding my breath under water. I feel free from the world, warm, and comfortable. I opened my box of chocolates, (which is my favourite part) and picked out my strawberry filled ones. Just before I was going to bite into the chocolate, I heard a knock on the door and I tried to ignore it, but the person kept on knocking. I quickly jumped out and put my house coat on and ran to the door.

"I'm coming" I shouted. I answered the door and Bruce was standing in front of me and smiling.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys" he said. I looked at him and laughed.

"You're lucky you live here or I wouldn't have been nice" I laughed. Bruce at down and noticed my research on the Crone I printed out awhile ago.

"What's this, a new demon?" he asked. I quickly ran to the file and threw it away.

"Oh, that's nothing, I was just going through old files" I said. Bruce looked at me for a moment with an odd eye expression and walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"So, since my wonderful bath has been interrupted" I laughed.

"How about we go shoot some pool at the club downtown?" I asked. Bruce walked up to me and we were face to face. I could feel his warm lovely breath on my face, sweet.

"Call it a friendly business night?" he asked touching my shoulder. I had no words to say anything; I was completely stuck in the moment.

"Sure! No harm in that, what could possibly go wrong" I said smiling.

2 hours before at the Bar:

A guy walked up to the bar table and asked if he could have a whisky. He sat down and started to feel all the emotion come back to him after having a fight with his girlfriend. He sat there listening to all the talking and the sounds of beer glasses tapping each other. The guys sat in the corner watching the game and cheering whenever there was a goal. The waitresses walked around cleaning the dirty plates and clearing the tables for more customers. Just as the guy was about to leave because he couldn't take the noise, a beautiful woman sat beside him. She was wearing a pink shirt that showed her stomach. She wore a black leather coat and black skirt.

"Hi" she said smiling looking at her beer. The guy smiled and shoved a handful of peanuts in his mouth.

"Are you by yourself?" she asked. The guy looked at her and turned his seat to face her.

"Yes I am" he said smiling. The woman started to laugh with him and soon hours became to pass and she was nearly kissing him. The guy got so drunk, she had to drive. The woman drove the guy's car to her apartment and took the keys from him. She opened her door and they were kissing viscously, slamming into the walls and pushing each other against the table.

"In the bedroom" she said pulling of his shirt. The woman waved her hand across his face and red light flashed in his eyes. The guy was completely out of it, he couldn't think, totally controlled by her.

"Now relax and listen to me" she said. She sat on him in the bed and smiled. When she smiled, she revealed shard vampire like teeth and she bit him in the neck.

"I'm just so hungry!" she said drinking his blood.

Back at Zatanna's apartment~

"I was just thinking, what about the bottled message that Fire Storm gave us?" I asked curious. I never knew what he meant when he said that I would know when to open it. I don't know when to open that damn bottle. I am so curious to know what's in it.

"In time, I believe you will know when" Bruce said putting on his jacket. Fire Storm is still in the past, I can't even talk to him if I wanted to. Frost must have a serious weakness, and that's what's in the bottle. I walked to my bedroom and Angel jumped onto my bed. I sat down and looked at the big book of spells and demons that was lying on my work desk. I will kill every single demon in that book until I find my father. I started to pet angel and she purred as normal. Before the art gallery incident, I never knew I had really felt feelings for Eric. I don't know why I felt so jealous about him and Julie. I guess I am still stuck in that love triangle.

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, yah, I...I'm coming" I said, walking to him.

"So, drinks on me" Bruce said.

"No! Well, maybe yah, sorry, I haven't many gigs at the theatre lately" I explained.

"Ever since I have getting closer to finding my dad, I have been losing my job every minute" I said.

"Well, it's okay!" Bruce said. We both stared at each other for a moment and held each other's hands. I didn't know what I was doing; Bruce was coming on to me. I mean, yeah! But, I still don't know what to do! I could feel he wanted to kiss, I wanted to kiss. I closed my eyes and he closed his, just before we locked lips, someone knocked on my door.

"The door" Bruce said.

"Huh, oh yeah, the door, I should, you know, answer it" I said. Wow! That was close.

I answered the door and Eric was standing there smiling.

"Hey Zee!" he said. I smiled with fear.

"Hi, Eric" I said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." He asked.

"You know, ever since Julie's death, I have no one to turned too and" Eric explained. Oh no! He's playing the guilt card on me.

"Well, why don't you come with us to the bar" I asked smiling. Bruce smiled and he said "Sure, why don't you?"

"Sure, that sounds fun" Eric said. Then a beeping noise came from Eric's waste.

"Sir, we have a problem down at the L.A plaza bar, there's been a death of a young male" the cop said.

"Pardon me, Uh, roger that, I will be there right now" Eric said back.

"That was the police, someone died at the bar tonight, there was a mysterious bite mark on his neck" Eric explained.

Bruce and I looked at each other, knowing that a demon was part of this attack.

"Eric, we'll come with you. That's where were going anyways" I said. Bruce walked out the door and I grabbed my coat and locked the door. The three of us walked down the hallway, all thinking separate thoughts. I was thinking whether this will help me find my father or not. The Crone, Shax, now this, this has got to lead to my father. These aren't just normal demons; they could all be after my father. My father is the most wanted human in hell, I'm sure theirs wanted posters for him. Every demon in hell wants him dead, and nothing would be better than to kill his daughter.

Once we arrived at the bar, the cops had cleaned out the bar and searched for evidence. Eric and I walked to the cop who was standing beside the crime scene and we watched her. She was alright looking, she as blonde hair and she was wearing a suit. She has blue eyes and her make-up was put on perfectly.

"Detective Walsh" said Eric tapping her shoulder. I looked around trying to find any clues that might lead to a Supernatural death. Nothing.

"Yes, Detective Eric, there has been a murder, 25 year old male, time of death was approximately two and a half hours ago. The victim was murdered by the use of a weapon to the neck" Detective Walsh said.

"Do you have any suspects?" Eric asked. Detective Walsh shook her head and bent down beside the body. I moved beside her and looked at the body which was lying on the ground.

"Excuse me ms, this is a crime scene, please stand behind the yellow tape" she said sarcastically. I looked at her shocked and then looked at Eric and Bruce.

"Sorry, I was just looking, I was his social worker" I lied. I couldn't think of a better way to get her convinced. Walsh looked at Eric who was talking to Bruce and she called his last name.

"Harris, you know better than to bring people to the crime scene" She explained. Eric smiled and walked up to her privately to chat with her about Bruce and me.

Meanwhile, I walked down the alley way near the bar and looked for clues. I knew if the demon was near, an alley is a perfect place to hide. When I was walking around, I felt this feeling like someone was watching me. I couldn't tell, but I thought someone was actually behind me. When I turned around, I didn't see anyone. I ran down the alley way where I saw a shadow running.

"Hello?" I yelled. The person kept on running down the dark alley. I wonder who was trying to follow me. When I stopped running because lack of breath, I turned around only to see a woman standing in front of me with red eyes.

"You're not here to say hi aren't you?" I asked nervously. The woman looked at me then smiled. I noticed that there was blood all over her face.

"I guess not" I said. Then she punched me with such strength, that I flew back against the brick wall of the bar. I landed on the big garbage dump box and dented to lid.

"You must be Zatanna" said the woman. I looked at her and helped myself up from the dirty ground.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked dusting off my new shirt! The woman smiled and then laughed, followed by a few more smiles.

"I've heard of you before, your very unpopular down there" she said pointing to the ground. She had probably meant the Underworld. I looked at her and tried to think of a way to hurt her.

"Well, that just sucks" I said. Then I lifted my hand and shot a fire ball at her. She grabbed the fire ball and sucked into herself. That sucks, she can take my power. I ran up to her and tried to kick her, but she threw me against yet another wall.

"You are really pissing me off right now" I said. I got up and kicked her in the leg. The woman fell to the ground and I tried to run but she grabbed me by the arm and threw in air and all I remember was being knocked out.

I woke up in the alley, smelling old rotten garbage and I could feel blonde coming down my face. I was covered in bruises and I knew that demon bitch got away. I looked at my arms, and there were bandages on them. Who put bandages on my arm? Someone must have been around me when I was knocked out, but who? I have no time to think, I have to go back to my home and look in the books to find this demon, so I know who I am fighting. Used a spell to get home and I ran inside to only find no one home and my house completely trashed. I looked at around and all my files on demons were scattered on a table and Bruce's computer was open and logged on.

"Bruce!" I yelled. I ran into my room and nothing was touched. Thank god for that!

That demon must have done that! Damn she's good! I ran to the living room area and looked for any clues, and then I noticed there was a message from Bruce's cell phone on the messenger. I opened the conversation and read the message.

_Zatanna!_

_Hurry! A demon by the name Darla has take Eric and I _

_She looks to me like a Succubus demon!_

_HURRY! We are in the old warehouse down on Willow road! HURRY!_

The bitch has my boys! Eric and Bruce are kidnapped for a sex party? I opened my computer and searched Succubus.

A succubus is a demon who takes the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men, in dreams to have sexual intercourse, according to the medieval European legend. Their male counterpart is the incubus. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim.

Then I looked in my book to find a spell the kill the demon. I grabbed it and ran out the door.

Once I got to the warehouse, I walked to the front door and slowly stepped in. I didn't really have a plan; it was just save, kill, and then a nice bubble bath. But since Eric is in trouble to, I didn't know how to explain it to him. Then, when I walked in the room a little more, I noticed Bruce and Eric tied against the rusty wall. I quickly ran up to them and said a spell to release them from the wall.

_String that twist, turns, and bines_

_Release thy friends, and untwine!_

Bruce and Eric fell to the ground and I ran up to them. I looked at Eric and he was still asleep, then I looked at Bruce who was getting up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I helped him up and he put on his shirt.

"Yah, he's fine too, where's the Succubus?" he asked. I looked around and no one was near.

"I don't know, did you, you know, do it with her?" I asked smiling. He looked at me and smiled.

"I will never tell you" he laughed. I started to laugh and I tried to pick up Eric with Bruce's help.

"Where do you think you're going" said Darla, who was standing in front of us holding a dagger.

"Oh, nowhere, we wouldn't miss the party" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"You have a mouth on you" She said.

"I'm going to rip it off" she said with the dagger in her hands. I didn't know what to do then, I was carrying a man and I had to fight off this chick.

"I'm going to rip out your lungs and feed them to my pets" the demon said. I looked at her and then tried to remember the spell to kill her.

"Yeah! well take this, Evil demon, uh, that stands, uh, um, near, taste my, uh fear!" I said unsure. I looked at Darla who was laughing and I noticed it didn't work.

"Yah, that didn't work, if you could just give me a couple minutes, I could remember" I said smiling with a charm. The demon charged at us and I didn't know what I was going to do. Then, all of a sudden, and arrow when threw her heart and she looked up at us.

"How did you" she tried to say as she turned to dust. I looked up at the other level of the warehouse and someone had jumped out the window.

"Who is that person?" I asked myself. I heard Eric moaning and I quickly helped Bruce bring him to the car.

Finally we arrived back at our house and I walked inside with Bruce.

"Thanks a lot" Bruce said smiling. I looked at him and smiled too.

"No problem, I worked a little magic mojo on him and he shouldn't remember anything that happened tonight" I said. Bruce laughed and smiled.

"Yes, everything is all good and Eric doesn't know my secret and the demon is dead" I said. "Time for a nice bubble bath" I said turning on the lights. Then there in front of us, was a man standing there. He was wearing a black coat and he had jeans on.

Bruce looked at him and I was completely shocked.

"Dad?"


	19. Episode 19: Trouble Arising

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume One**

Chapter19

"Trouble Arising"

Dreams, these things, they can't be real, right? I mean, horrible dreams that torment you in your sleep, those are not real. I know for a fact, unless the dream that I have been having about when I was six is real, then I don't even know what to say.

I looked at my father who was standing in front of me, wearing a leather coat and jeans. His cologne was the same from when I can remember. Bruce stood beside me and looked me to know If I knew who he was. I looked at him for seconds, even minutes passed. He just stood there, looking around, not knowing what to say. I was speechless. I dropped by bag on the floor and all the anger just came out of me that I wanted to say for the past many years.

"Where the hell have you been!?!" I asked closing the door. My dad just looked at me and looked at Bruce. Bruce turned on some more lights and looked at the mess that was made by the struggle with the succubus demon and him.

"I need to talk to you" he said to me. I looked at my Dad and ran to hug him. I was so happy to feel him again. My whole time has this magic person, I have been looking for my father for answers.

"I missed you so much" I said. He laughed and hugged with strong arms.

"Where have you been?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"How about we sit down?" He suggested as we both sat down in my apartment.

I wondered how he knew where I lived, and if he was the one who has been watching me. I looked at him while he told me his story of where he has been.

"It started about when you were just born. You were born into this world to fight against the most powerful evil. The protector of the realm Earth. But something happened, this prophcey has been written for thousands of years, and now that you were born, demons were sent after you to be killed. Your mom and I have been protecting you ever since, but when you were six, a powerful demon escaped from hell with a message. The message was that "she" wants to be back on this earth, she want's to rule the world, let me have the kid and I will not kill you. I signed a contract that saved your life and your mothers. The demons name is Malphus, and he is looking for us now, and trying to raise the "Queen of the Underworld." Explained my Dad.

"Who's the queen of the Underworld?" I asked. My father looked into my eyes and revealed the shocking answer.

"Goddess Hecate" he said.

"Goddess Hecate? She hasn't been talked about for ages" mentioned Bruce. Bruce walked up to me and looked at my father who was real and standing in front of me.

"I know this is a lot of information at once, but you need to know. Powerful forces are rising in the Under World, and it is up to us to stop it" he said.

"us?" I asked.

"yes, you, me, and your mother" he said smiling.

"Mom?" I realized he said. Bruce looked into my eyes and looked at my dad.

"I'm in this too" Bruce said. Dad walked around Bruce looking at him as he were a kid.

"Listen kid, I know you might have a wanting to save my daughter, but you don't know what's out there. I mean, there are forces of darkness you have never even seen, things that lurk in the dark, more powerful than your common demons on earth. The hell-bound spirits and demons that lurk beneath us, waiting, listening in to our conversations, death. Do you think you are prepared to fight agains't an army so large, so powerful that you can be there to save my little girl when I'm dead?" asked my father.

"Dad! don't speak like that!" I yelled.

Bruce thought for a second and without stumbling over his own words, he spoke up.

"yes" bruce answered.

"You will be there for my daughter?" asked my father.

"Yes, I will be there for your daughter right to the end, I have been watching her fight the darkness and saving peoples lives, heck! even mine a couple times, I will not stand there and know that she might be dead and I could of stopped it, I have grown to like your daughter, and I have grown to love her, and if that what it takes to show to her that i really care for her, then yes, I will stand beside you in the end" Bruce said beautifully.

I started to tear a bit when I was smiling, I looked at my father who kept a blank face and smiled.

"let's go to your mothers, I bet she will be a little pissed" Dad said.

I let Bruce go into the hall of my apartment level and as my dad passed me, he looked me into the eyes, patted me on the shoulder and said.

"He's good for you, man's got balls, I like him" he said smiling. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door with my father and I locked the door.

The long drive to my mothers house was getting awkward, I sat in the back as my Dad and Bruce sat in the front, i knew something was up. Oh my God! is dad going to ask him questions!?!

"So, how long have you been a demon hunter?" asked Bruce. My father looked at the road ahead and started to say his journey.

"Well it happened when Zatanna turned 5. I found out that this demon tried to kill Gloria because she was the mother of the chosen one. So I looked into it, and found out about all of these demons and started to hunt them down. Gloria's powers started to increase after she gave birth to Zee, and before you knew it, she was hunting with me. Now I didn't really like the idea of putting Gloria in danger, but I needed help. When we came across the demon that had been sending people after Zee, we tried to kill it, but it was too hard. Apparently now, the demon wants to steal Zatanna's powers and give it to his queen so she could bring forth Goddess Hecate" Giovanni Explained.

"When did you start fighting demons?" Asked my father.

"Well, I'm actually called batman in my town of gotham. I was a little kid when I started to believe I could fight and save people, i work for a group of people called the Justice League" He explained himself.

"aww, the Justice league, I have heard of them, a very powerful group!" Giovanni stated. I looked at the two as we drove into the driveway of my mothers house. I saw the lights on from her window and I started to get nervous. I knew she would flip, I just have this feelings like she would!

I knocked on the door and Bruce stood beside me and looked at my mother who had answered the door and was speechless, staring at my father who was coming out from behind me.

"Giovanni?" she asked. I looked at mom and she stood there, blocking the door and still not being able to breath.

"Mom, can we come in?" I asked. She let us in and closed the door behind us. Dad sat down in the living room and Bruce sat down beside me on the white chair next to the leather one I was sitting on.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" yelled my mom. I looked down at the wood floor as they started their fight.

"I know I have put you through hell these years, but it was important" Dad explained. She sat down on the white couch that faced all of us.

"You left your wife and your daughter behind! So you can what? Hunt demons?" She said. Giovanni folded his hands knowing he would have to do some serious damage control.

"Listen, Gloria, I know I put you guys through hell, but you don't understand, there is something rising from the Under World, and it wants Zatanna, now if you are willing to put your daughter in danger because you don't want to help me, then what kind of mother are you!"he yelled.

Mom jumped from the couch and started to scream. I went into the kitchen waiting until the fight ended.

I turned the tap on and realized there was no more hot water. I looked outside and since it was almost spring time, the snow was melting, but then it started to snow.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. I walked into the living room where my two newly reunited parents were fighting and I looked out the window. Massive chunks of ice were falling down, landing on cars, houses and roads, creating massive craters.

"Dad?" I asked. Mom and dad looked outside and watched as cars were getting smashed.

"What's happening?" asked Gloria. Bruce turned to face me and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Frost" I said. Giovanni and mom looked at me and Bruce and wondered what was going on. Mom walked around and tried to think of ways to keep them safe. She grabbed candles from her kitchen and lighters. Then the power shut down everywhere on the street.

**_At the Police Station;_**

Police were running everywhere, answering phone calls and trying to figure out why all the criminals were going insane. Detective Walsh handed information on Zatanna to Eric.

"She's not who you think she is Harris" Walsh explained.

Eric went of the computer and opened his file on Zatanna. He looked through all the appearances she made at crime scenes and noticed something that he had never seen before. This was proof that stood in front of him; someone was standing in front of Eric who knew all the answers to his question. Who really is Zatanna?

**_At Gloria's House:_**

My mother screamed and Dad and Bruce were getting startled. I looked around for a flashlight and found one in the dresser she had in the living room.

"Go grab some blankets and pillows from up stairs mom, and dad, go help her" I demanded. Bruce and I looked out the window and noticed the air was getting colder; my breath was starting to get visible in the air.

"I want you to keep my mom and dad safe, I'm going to go get a couple things from home" I said.

"Wait! It's too dangerous, you could get hurt" he explained. Just before I left, he grabbed my arm and kissed me on the lips. I stood there feeling this spark run through me.

"Be safe" Bruce said. I smiled and left the house.

When I reached my home, I grabbed blankets and stuff to keep us warm at my moms. While I was grabbing stuff in the mess of my house, my door behind me opened and Eric stood there holding his gun to my head.

...

APPERARED:

**Zatanna**

**Bruce**

**Eric**

**Gloria**

**Giovanni**

**Detective Walsh**


	20. Episode 20: A World of Ice

Tales of Zatanna: Volume One

Chapter 20

"A World of Ice"

As I walked around looking for things to keep us warm at my mothers, I heard the door behind me open and Eric was standing there with his gun to my head. I turned around slowly and he held the gun, facing my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Eric slowly walked around me and noticed my spell book on the counter which I brought from my room.

"Is this what you do all day, study these folklore's and spells?" he asked curious. I looked around him and noticed all the papers he went through before I was here.

"You broke into my house?" I asked furious. Eric smiled and scratched his head.

"Well you're not exactly the "good" person, are you?" he mentioned. I started to get seriously mad and didn't know what to do. I thought of different ways to stop him from hurting me and finding out more about myself, but it was getting too late and he wanted answers.

"Look, it's not what it looks like, this is all here for a good reason" I tried to explain. Eric started to laugh and he sat down, still facing the gun at me.

"Go ahead, start, I have all night to hear your wonderful explanation" He said. I looked at him and rolled me eyes.

"But, I don't have all night, I have to get back to my family" I said. Eric smiled and then loaded his gun.

"I'm serious" he said.

**_Frost's layer:_**

"The plan is in motion girls, we only need that pestilence of a girl dead" Frost explained to Harley and Ivy who stood in front of her. The two girls started to laugh and they sat down on the chair.

"I need something to eat" said Harley. Ivy sat on the arm on Harley's chair. Ivy looked at Harley and rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you're hungry, your pregnant" said Ivy.

**_Gloria's House:_**

"Where is Zatanna? She's taking forever" Gloria said. Bruce looked at the basement stairs they were huddled under with blanket's creating a tent and more blankets used for warmth. Bruce noticed that it started to get colder and colder as the minutes went by.

"I think she will be here soon" said Bruce. Giovanni opened a bit of the tent and looked at the basement which was started to freeze over. The walls started to turn to ice and he watched as the blue frost slowly took over the water pipes and bursting out. When the water pipes would burst, the water would freeze in mid-air, causing icicles.

Gloria shivered and looked for more blankets to cover her face which started to get numb. All of L.A was freezing over. People who lived in their homes were hiding in warm places. The police stations were closed and all of them huddled under their desks.

**_Police Station:_**

Detective Walsh walked around, looking to see if any of the people at their desks needed more warm blankets. The power at the station was still working and people were receiving phone calls all around the area asking to what is happening. Walsh waited for everyone to calm down so she could hear the news reports.

"Attention all citizens in L.A, there has been a mysterious cold front that hit the L.A area, we ask that all of you go to one room and create something that will keep you warm and away from any ice getting in that could spread. This is a warning!" Said the person on the TV.

Walsh stood facing all of the policemen and looked at the clock.

"Everyone, listen up!" Walsh yelled.

"Something has happened in the weather systems and we are experiencing a very strong cold front. I ask of you guys to all stay calm, and look for things to keep you warm, this is an emergency" she stated.

While she was speaking, the power shut off and everyone started to panic.

"People start to grab some flash lights, anything!" Walsh demanded.

**_Zatanna's Apartment:_**

"I'm sorry I can't be here for the night" I said. Eric was getting really annoyed.

Then I decieded to tell him the whole story, I had to, I mean, I needed to get back to my parents and Bruce.

5 minutes Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now how am I supposed to believe you?" Eric asked.

"First, Let me get myself out of these" I said. Once I go up, I showed him my power with the fire element.

"How did you do that?" Eric asked.

"What do you think, I told you I have the ability"

"This wasn't supposed to be how I was going to tell you" I said.

"Really, you were actually going to tell me?" Eric asked.

"No, honestly, to tell you the truth, I wasn't going to tell you" I explained.

"What do you mean, you were never going to tell me? Whenever I asked you on a date, all the cancellations were you trying to let me go?" Eric asked.

"No, It wasn't that, I was stuck in many problems at that time, and as you may see, I am right now" I said.

"Listen, if you are going to lecture me and put me in jail, can you atleast do that later, I have to get to my mothers" I said.

"That wouldn't be needed" Said Frost standing behind Eric.

I looked at Frost as she started to giggle.

"Nice place! Nice decorating too, I mean, I'm just so jealous" Frost explained.

I started to roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you just come here to attack how my house looks, or were you coming here to fight?" I asked.

Eric held his gun at Frost.

"Wait, and who are you?" Eric asked. Frost walked up to him and touched him on the face. Eric than froze into a ice statue and dropped the gun.

"Eric!" I yelled.

"awe, sorry about your boyfriend there, he just had to be ice" she said.

"he's not my boyfriend"

Then all of a sudden, a black lightning strike hit the floor between Frost and I and a demon then appeared.

"And who you might be?" Frost asked.

The demon who had a black robe on, stroke a familiar flashback in my mind. Whenever I would have that dream, that demon who was talking to my dad was standing right beside me.

"You, I know you" I said to the demon.

"That's nice, I know who you are too, Zatanna!" Said the demon in his demonic voice. Frost stood there confused.

"Who are you, if you don't mind, I am going to about to start a fight that I am ready to win" Frost said.

"Oh please, you know you will lose" I said laughing.

"Mhmmm" Said Frost.

The demon faced Frost and smiled.

"I thought you would want a little assistance" said The demon. He then touched frost on the shoulder and Light started to hit Frost. Some how the demon gave Frost power to try and stop me, well, she can try.

"What the hell?" I asked. The demon than laughed and disapered.

"Frost?" I looked at her as her head was down. I slowly walked up to her to her and all of a sudden, she lifted her arm to grab my hand and she twisted it. She then put her head up and faced me with black eyes.

"You little bitch, I think now I can kill you" Frost said.

"What, no, of course you don't have too, I mean, lets be reasonable here" I said trying to see if she will get this nosense out of her head, but I don't think it was working.

Frost shot a ice ball at me and I blocked it with my own fire.

"Let's do this, bitch" I said.

_**APPEARANCES: **_

**ZATANNA**

**BRUCE**

**ERIC**

GIOVANNI

**GLORIA  
**

**DETECTIVE WALSH**

**FROST  
**


	21. Episode 21: Frozen

**Tales of Zatanna: Volume one**

Chapter 21

"Frozen"

The police station had their own problems, since the power went out; they haven't been answering the alarming phone calls from worried citizens in their homes. No one knows exactly what was happening, they all never expected this. It was supposed to be a nice day, people were supposed to do their normal day routine, husbands would go to work, and wives would stay home and clean and prepare meals. Children from all over L.A would go to school and come home to a nice snack. But that's not how it happened, things were different this time, people suffered greatly. Dead bodies covered the streets of L.A, and the people who were left tried to stay warm in their homes because a mysterious ice covered the area of L.A and destroyed the lives of many. In three hours, a hero will fall and the world will lose one more of their friends.

_**1:oo AM: Police Station **_

Detective Jenna Walsh prepared beds for people in the police station; she knew something was up and Zatanna had something to do with it. She tried to figure out for a while now who she really was, and if Eric had something to do with it. She had no choice, she had to go to find Eric, he could be dead, or safe and hiding something. Jenna never really believed in the supernatural, but she prepared herself for any reason for her to believe. A "Frost" can't just randomly come without warning, something mysterious is going on, and she was determined to find out what.

"Um, Detective, we need you here" said a cop. She walked over and grabbed a flash light to see what had happened.

"What happened, how did his leg get like that?" she asked as she looked at the solid piece of ice that had wrapped it's self around the guys leg.

"There was an opening from outside and it came through, freezing his leg. Detective Jenna Walsh sat there looking at the little crack that was continuously increasing in the door that will break open soon to release a frost that will kill them all.

Yes, Walsh knew there was something mysterious about this ice, and she was determined to find it out, soon.

_**Zatanna's Apartment:**_

Now that Frost had her powerful knew gift from her little demon friend, I had to cheat a little myself. I grabbed my spell book and tried to remember the spell to slow down your enemy. Once I found it, I quickly flipped my hand and she slowed down. I picked up this little thing, when you say your command backwards, it gives it a little more of a push to work.

"Wols nwod" I said. Frost then slowed down and I quickly went to go look for the bottle that firestorm gave me a couple months ago. When I found it, I smashed it open, knowing this was the right time to read the message. Finally, I was going to be able to read the message!

_**1:3o AM: Gloria's House **_

Bruce tried to keep warm, but it was really hard because everything was frozen around them. Gloria has power, but hasn't been able to access her fire element; Gloria had never finished her destiny. Gloria still had many more battles herself to finish to help restore good with her daughter.

"Honey, I mean Giovanni, are you awake?" asked Gloria. Giovanni had been against the wall for some time, thinking of ways to get out. He has also been thinking of the situation he put his daughter and ex-wife in.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you?" he asked. Gloria smiled and shivered while speaking.

"Never been better" she said.

Bruce smiled and took his feet in the warm blankets. Then the windows started to crack in the basement, leaving enough room for the frost to creep in.

"Oh my God, it's coming" Gloria said. Bruce moved more beside Gloria knowing that they have nothing left to do but pray. Gloria looked at Giovanni for a second and he held her in his arms to keep her warm. This moment, the two have rekindled their fragmented relationship.

_**Streets of L.A: 2:oo AM**_

They are empty, nothing left of these streets but ice. Buildings were covered all around with cold cold ice. Walsh quickly bundled up and ran to her car which was frozen. She went into the car and closed the door behind her. She looked at the little hole that was giving her the visibility she needed to drive the car in the windshield started to crack. Jenna quickly started to the car which took her about five minutes to start and quickly drove the car over the frozen grass and on the slippery road. Jenna was trying to reach Zatanna's apartment as fast as she could before the ice froze her over.

Around twenty minutes, she reached Zatanna's apartment and Walsh drove past the broken down theatre and past the stores along the main street. She parked and ran into the building. Once she was in the building, she grabbed her gun and pointed it at the frozen stairs that went all the way up to Zatanna's floor. As she ran up the stairs, ice demons started to form out of the wall and were coming after her. At this moment, Jenna realized that were such a thing as demons. She shot at one which it blew its ice head off and she continued up the stairs.

Jenna broke through Zatanna's door and noticed that Zatanna wasn't home.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Jenna asked. No one answered. Jenna looked around the home for any evidence about Zatanna, but before she could open the leather book that was on the table, she noticed Eric frozen on the ground.

"Oh my God, Harris" she yelled. She bent down to touch his frozen body. Once she touched it, she realized that a window was broken open and frost was slowly creeping in. Jenna sat against the wall crying, noticing the ice freezing the floor beneath her feet was touching her body and therefore getting her.

Zatanna and Frost were now outside fighting. Since they left the apartment, Zatanna has been using powers on Frost so she could read the message. She finally looked at the paper and it read some latin words. She quickly said them out loud.

Per ancient vox per meus

pars Huic validus hora ,

Ego precor is alica ut erigo silenti

etc pro mihi unus quisnam

Ego postulo iuvo obviam

pugna per Malum

Once I said the spell, the ground started to shake and crack between Frost and I. Fire busted out and finally it gave me relief to feel warm again. My hair blew in the heated air and I noticed someone standing between Frost and I.

"Firestorm?" I asked.

Frost started to get nervous and she looked at him.

"How did you do......" Frost said shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED

**APPEARNCES:**

**ZATANNA  
BRUCE  
ERIC  
GLORIA  
JENNA WALSH  
GIOVANNI  
FROST**

**SPG: FIRESTORM**


	22. Episode 22:Something Evil This Way Comes

**Tales of Zatanna**

**THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON**

**Season Finale**

Episode 22

"Something Evil This Way Comes"

The ground shook, cracking the earth beneath me as I faced Frost. Somehow the air around me wasn't killing me, I couldn't feel one bit a chilliness go down my spine. For some reason I was immune to Frost's killer ice. I didn't use a spell to do so either. I glanced at the cracking ground (which by the way was opening) and Firestorm came bursting out of the roaring flames. I was in awe of his entrance, and that he was alive after all this time.

"Firestorm?" I asked. Frost stood there in complete silence, probably because she was in the flabbergasted state.

Firestorm stepped out of the molten lava that quickly burned through the killer ice that covered the streets of L.A.

"What on earth, how did you get here?" asked Frost who started to fidget. Firestorm pointed to my piece of paper that I was holding in my hand.

"That single piece of paper brought back a life of a human being, amazing, isn't it?" Firestorm asked. I looked at him and thought he couldn't have come at any better time. Now, I had a feeling that we were going to finish Frost once and for all.

Jenna sat down against the freezing wall of Zatanna's apartment and wait patiently for her turn to die. Jenna didn't know what else to do, she was trapped and no one was alive to save her. The killer ice slowly crept up her legs, slowly increasing the pain in Jenna's body. Walsh had never believed in the supernatural, but now that she has experienced it, she probably wished she had never done.

Gloria opened her eyes, her head slightly leaning against the wall, with the support of Giovanni's shoulder. Gloria couldn't believe her eyes; she was trapped in a massive dome of ice. Desperately, she screamed with all the breath she had left to get help, but slowly, but surely, her breath started to decrease. She tapped Giovanni's arm to wake him up, but when she faced his body, it was completely covered in ice. Gloria screamed is horror as she backed away, her hand touched the face of frozen Bruce. Gloria didn't know what to do, she started to feel love for Giovanni, and she never knew that when he died, she would feel like she lost a piece of her heart. Gloria started to cry, then she touched the arm of Giovanni and something happened. Her hand started to glow in this endless golden light that flickered and rays of light shot out. Gloria's tears slowed down as her eyes widened and she felt this power surge fill her body. The rays of golden light shot out of the ice dome and started to melt it. Gloria had finally unlocked another power that she had in her for years. She touched Giovanni on the arms and Bruce, they then both started to melt the ice off them. Gloria noticed Giovanni waking up and Bruce slightly adjusting to his surroundings.

"You guys okay?" she asked smiling. Bruce whipped the water off his head and stood up. The dome of ice that use to surround them, now was a massive puddle that circled around them.

"I thought you guys were dead" she explained. Bruce then realized something.

"Gloria how did you ...?" asked Bruce. Gloria smiled and looked outside.

"I don't know how, it just came" Gloria lied. Gloria knew that she had to release some past feelings to unlock this new power. But at this moment, she wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"We have to get to Zatanna" Giovanni said. Gloria and Bruce stood in front of him and they all looked at the open window and the whole world of ice that they still had to defrost.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Gloria. Bruce pulled out a bag of magic dust and took a handful of it.

"Zee thought that if we needed her, that we would use this dust to get to her. All we have to do is sprinkle it over our heads and think about Zatanna" Bruce explained.

"Here"

Gloria and Giovanni threw the dust over their bodies and Bruce followed. A blue and gold light came down and the three vanished into this air.

Firestorm and I faced Frost who was super powered by the mysterious contractor demon. A black cloud came down beside Frost and purple lighting stroke with rage. The black robbed demon appeared beside Frost and faced Firestorm and I.

"I knew it, Malphas!" Firestorm pointed out. I looked at the demon and remembered a cloaked demon I faced back when I went to the past and my magic was stolen.

"You are the demon that talked to my father when I was six" I explained. Malphas still didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do, attack him or not? I mean, he could have super power I have never even seen and kill me before I would get a chance to attack.

Malphas looked at Frost who was infuriated by the arrival of Firestorm. I guess along, that bottled message was the bring him back to fight Frost. Firestorm knew all along that Frost would freeze the world and kill all living beings. Malphas grabbed both hands of Frost and they joined powers. Malphas went into Frost and she started to shake. Frost had now been possessed by Malphas and is now ready to kill me for once and for all. Firestorm went to attack Frost, she quickly kicked Firestorm with a booster kick that threw him across the street and threw a store window.

"Enough Frost, you had your fun" I said. Frost looked at me and smiled.

"Frost doesn't live here anymore, I do" the demon said. The demon used Frost's body as a vessel to attack me. I jumped kicked her in the face and did a cartwheel to smack her head down. Then I made my fist as solid as steel and lifted it up to hit her low head upwards. I gathered my energy and hit a flaming fireball at her stomach. Frost picked me up and threw me against a wall. She pulled me again, this time by my hair, and looked me in the face.

"You're getting weak, this is pathetic" the demon explained. I head butted her in the face and grabbed Firestorm out of the broken pieces of glass.

"Are you okay enough to fight?" I asked Firestorm.

"Yes, give me your hand" He said. He put out his hand to grab mine and I raised mine and placed it in the palm of his warm hand.

"Unlock your power within you" he said.

I rolled my eyes back and felt this explosion of power running through my veins. I can't explain what I was feeling, but I knew it was extreme power. Heat, fire, all strong rushes gave me the power of this element. This was the element to finish Frost and save the world.

I opened my eyes and realized that Firestorm had gone into me and gave me his power to fight. Firestorm sacrificed his second chance to live to give me power, to save the world.

Mom, Bruce and dad came running to help me. I turned to face them and my eyes were fire red.

"Zee?" Bruce asked.

I couldn't speak, I felt as though I didn't speak their language.

Gloria looked at Frost who was charging at me and warned me.

"Zatanna!" she yelled.

I turned around and placed my hand in front of me, using the heat radiation to keep Frost away.

"You are in my turf now, bitch!" I said.

Frost held her hands out and let a bright blue blast of ice. The ice beam came at me, I placed my two hands out and a blast of blazing flames came out and hit the ice beam. In-between our fight, the two magic's fought it out and started to get bigger. Flashing lights, sparks, and heat busted out of the increasing large power ball that formed in between us. The demon in Frost then used some of his powers to stop mine. Black and purple lightning shot out and pushed the ball of deadly magic towards me. Gloria, Bruce, and dad all stood there, covering their eyes from the bright light.

"Gloria, help her!" Bruce screamed.

Gloria moved upwards and touched her hand on Zatanna's. Firestorms, Zatanna's, and Gloria's magic of fire shot out of the vessels of Zatanna's hands and created a massive push that hit Frost away.

We all covered our eyes and in a couple of seconds we all opened up to see Frost lying on the floor bleeding and Firestorm dead.

"Zatanna?" asked mom.

I realized that Firestorm was finally out of me. Firestorms body then turned to dust and disappeared. I took a deep breath and realised with complete happiness. I looked at my mother who was now stronger than ever and I hugged her tightly.

"How did you?" I asked.

"Don't ask" Gloria laughed.

"Frost?" I wondered. I was looking at her body that was lying on the floor almost dead looking and looked her face.

"Are you..." then all of a sudden, a black cloud came out of her mouth and eyes and stormed on the ground.

"Malphas" Giovanni yelled.

I looked at the demon standing in front of me and he laughed.

"Do you think this is funny little girl, you don't know anything. Soon she will rise, and nothing you can do will stop it. As we speak, the ritual of Tahura-ka is taking place. She will rise, and the world as we know it will be burned to a cinder." explained Malphas.

"And Frost?" I mentioned.

"She's dead" Malphas explained.

Gloria looked at the dead body of Frost and it turned to water and sucked into the earth. Bruce walked up to me and hugged me. I was so happy to have him back, with me.

We all noticed that the ice was melting and people were coming out of their homes. The Apocalypse had never happened because of Firestorm; he died saving the world, that's a true hero.

The sun came up with golden rays melting all the killer ice away. I felt warm again for the first time in a long time.

Jenna opened her eyes after thousands of tears poured down her face. She had realized that the ice on her legs had melted away. She also noticed that Eric was awake and healthy again.

"Eric! I mean detective Harris, you're alright!" she said. Eric looked at her and smiled. Then it came to him again, the real truth about Zatanna. The dangerous truth that nearly got him killed, he felt that he should stay away from Zatanna for a bit to adjust to the new truth of what's out there in the dark. Eric used Jenna as support and she walked him out of Zatanna's apartment.

Mom, Bruce, Giovanni and I walked down the streets of L.A, all happy and a sign of relief rushed through us. It was all over for us, we were finally done with Frost.

What Zatanna didn't know is that in the near future, one of her friends will be killed and a secret that the family has been hiding from her will become a near future problem. Something evil was coming her way, something that will stop at nothing to end the world.

THE END OF SEASON ONE!

_**Appearances: Season one **_

**Zatanna:.............22 Episodes (2008----)**

**Bruce: ................15 Episodes (2008----)**

**Eric: ................. 9 Episodes (2008----)**

**Frost: ..................9 Episodes (2008) Deceased* **

**Gloria: ............... 8 Episodes (2008----)**

**Giovanni: ...........8 Episodes (2008----)**

**Jenna Walsh.......4 Episodes (2008----)**

**Malphas: ............3 Episodes (2008----)**

**Harley: ...............2 Episodes (2008----)**

**Ivy: .....................2 Episodes (2008----)**

**Crone: ................2 Episodes (2008) Deceased***

_**Readers:**_

_**Please come back to an all new season premiering soon, as season two kicks off all new plot and characters will appear and including your favourite characters will return. Thanks for the reviews, hoped you enjoyed season 1, and will enjoy season 2 and others!**_

_**Sincerely, CRAZY ABOUT SURVIVOR!**_


End file.
